Talk Show
by Authors United 2
Summary: Hey, all this is a re-uploaded and slightly re-done version of the collab between CloudSkylark18, SmilesThroughFandoms and Sat3nCat. The authors are still the same, and the general insanity is still to be expected. So, that said hope you enjoy the show.
1. Episode 1: Pilot

**Me: Hey, all CloudSkylark18 here and I'm bringing you all to the first episode of Talk Show; remastered and ready to be read. That said SmilesThroughFandoms, Sat3nCat and I own none of the shows, books, films or various other works to be shown in this collab. So, with that out of the way let's get on with the show.**

* * *

Episode 1: Pilot (Of Inspectors and Demons of a Sort)

~Earlier Before the Show~

"I'm telling you Cloud, just leave the introduction to me, and I'll have everything under control!" a girl with glasses said to another girl; this one with honey brown hair.

"Smiles, you never have anything under control," Cloud said sending a point look at the other, "In fact you're the exact opposite of control."

Smiles huffed, "You can't let me have anything can you?"

"Nope!" Cloud said cheerily laughter dancing in her blue-gray eyes.

Smiles rolled her brown eyes at her friend's satisfied smirk, "Look, if you don't leave me in charge of the introduction, then I'm going to _help _Cat backstage. And by that I mean annoy our guests so much that they'll try to kill me before the actual show starts. Do you want that to happen?"

"I'm tempted to say yes..." Cloud's voice was deadpan though amusement lit her eyes at the indignant look Smiles threw her way, But fine, just leave the studio in one piece! I paid a lot of money for this set and I don't want you blowing it up!"

"I would never blow the studio up!" Smiles protested, but upon seeing Cloud's raised eyebrow she added bashfully, "Well, not on purpose..."

Cloud sigh, "Just make sure we actually have somewhat of a place to do the show when I get back," the brown haired girl told her friend as she began making her way backstage to check on the third member of their group; who also happened to be her cousin.

"You won't be disappointed, Cloudy!" Smiles called after her friend.

"Don't call me that!" Cloud called over her shoulder with a glare.

"Oh, just run your little test on the surprise!" Smiles waved her friend off as she made her way over to a plush, leather couch in the center of the studio. Cloud shook her head in a fond manner before heading off. Once she was outs of sight Smiles cracked her fingers and pulled out a laptop.

"Now, let's see what I can do about the introduction and theme song..." the girl murmured to herself as she began working, "Ooh! I like this song! Announcer voice, eh? Hmm... they said Voice Number Four is a good choice," Smiles fingers ran over the keyboard, "Add a couple of computer animations and some pre-shot video footage... and..." a click of the mouse followed her words, "Done! Now, time for a little play-back," Smiles rubbed her hands together in anticipation and pressed the play button as the camera zoomed in on her laptop screen, revealing the intro she made.

* * *

The show's logo appeared on screen as the instrumentals to Cee-Lo Green's _Bright Lights, Bigger City_ started to play.

**_I've been living for the weekend but no not anymore. 'Cause here comes that familiar feeling that Friday's famous for. Yeah I'm looking for some action and it's out there somewhere! You can feel the electricity all in the evening air! And it may be just more of the same, but sometimes you wanna go where everyone knows your name! So I guess I'll have to wait and see but I'm just gonna let something brand new happen to me!_**

Video footage played along with the music. The first bit showed SmilesThroughFandoms playing laser tag with The Phantom of the Opera, Beetlejuice and Mabel Pines. The author of the group managed to win, but that only succeeded in enraging the Phantom who then attempted to strangle the girl with his Punjab lasso.

_**And it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright. It's alright! Bright lights and the big city belongs to us tonight... Tonight, tonight!**_

The next video clip was of CloudSkylark18 enjoying a small meal with Ash Ketchum, Pikachu and Brock. Cinderella, dressed as a waitress, then comes up only to be flirted with by Brock. With an annoyed look on her face Cloud asks Pikachu to give a small shock to the Gym Leader.

_**Now Friday's cool but there's something about Saturday night you can't say what you won't do 'cause you know that you just might. I'm alive this evening, it was love at first sight this Saturday and every Saturday for the rest of my life and everyone standing in line. Yeah, looking good and looking for a real good time. So I'll never have to wonder if, I'll have someone to share all of this with!**_

A third video clip popped up featuring Sat3nCat playing Mario Kart with Eren Yeager and Armin Arlert. Cat wins, and in his rage, Eren punched a wall; nearly destroying the entire building. In the distance an angry shout, suspiciously sounding like Cloud, is heard.

_**And it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright. It's alright! Bright light and the big city belongs to us tonight... Tonight, tonight!**_

Then the camera pulled away from the laptop screen revealing a loudly applauding audience. Said audience was filled with characters from various movies, cartoons, books, anime, games and many other fandoms. Then the camera panned to the stage which was decorated with the most modern but comfortable gamer amenities (such as beanbag chairs, leather couches and loveseats, a white shag carpet, and an oak coffee table).

_**"And now, here are your hosts. First, she's a book-smart ninja who has most of the characters from Assassin's Creed on speed-dial: It's CloudSkylark18!"**_

A loud cheer followed the announcer's words as the girl herself ran on stage. She waved and the crowd erupted into a frenzied applause.

_**"Next, she's deemed criminally and non-criminally insane in most states of America: it's SmilesThroughFandoms!"**_

Smiles appeared doing a rock-star slide onto the stage. It was impressive... for all of ten seconds then she crashed into the coffee table. The audience (and Cloud, though she would deny it; not very actively but it would still be a denial) busted up.

_**"And last, but definitely not least, she's a fan of a boy who can transform into a raging monster, and has enough weirdness in her body for both her and her cousin, say hello to: Sat3nCat, everybody!"**_

The final of the hosts Michael Jackson moon-walked onto the stage. She did a little turn and noticed Smiles still lying face-first on the table.

"What happened to her?" Cat asked her cousin.

Cloud sighed, "You don't want to know... though it's nothing new for her," Cloud then turned her attention to the audience, "Anyways it's nice to be here folks, and I'm so glad you all came to attend the premiere of _Talk Show_. Now it's time we introduce the first guest ever, Javert!"

The man in question walked onto the stage as the audience applauded. He raised his hand in acknowledgement of the greeting as Smiles groaned in the background.

Cloud ignored her friend as she politely questioned the inspector, "So, Javert, how are you doing?"

"Very well, thank you," Jevert replied stiffly, "Now can we please get on with this? I have to get back to my job some time today."

"Keep your shirt on," the sudden sound of Smiles's voice had most everyone jump in surprise.

"You're up early. I thought you'd be down longer," Cloud deadpanned. Smiles glared but her expression quickly devolved into a grin; one that was a little to wide for comfort.

"You're probably right, but I was too excited to tortu- I mean speak to Javert here," the girl's voice was bright; too bright to mean anything good. Cloud back away, and motioned for Cat to do the same.

"Now FIRE!" Smiles yelled, and following a thunderous boom a loaf of bread flew from backstage and hit the inspector squarely in the head. Javert fell to the ground stunned. The audience sent each other confused looks at how the bread had managed to reach that velocity to render a man unconscious. They received their answer when a camera backstage revealed a cannon with more bread resting around it; the cannon had been purchased by the hosts for such situations like the one involving their first guest. Smiles began laughing uncontrollably as she walked over to her seat. Cloud shook her head sadly, in respect for Javert, and mimicked the last action of her co-host.

"You really live up to your insanity more and more," Cloud said then turned to her cousin, "Cat, please get the smelling salts. We need to try and get the inspector back on his feet."

Smiles grinned "Aw... thanks. I'm glad you noticed."

Cat nodded beginning to walk away to find the bottle of salts, "Sure thing Cloud. I'll be right back."

"That wasn't meant to be a compliment," Cloud grumbled at her friends, "But I can see you took it as one," the girl sighed, "Well, while we wait for Cat to return how about we call in that guest you told me about, Discord?"

"Sure, just let me get a hold of him," Smiles said cheerfully, as Cloud grimaced; if the bread cannon hadn't been any indication, the more cheerful Smiles was the more Cloud worried about what was to happen next. Smiles left the stage for a short moment before returning with a strange dragon like creature following her.

As a testament to her familiarity with Smiles's tendencies to like odd characters Cloud barely even blinked before speaking, "So here we are with Discord. So, first question, what's it like to be you?"

Discord looked thoughtful. He snapped his lion-paw fingers causing a cup of chocolate milk to appear, then in the same heart beat he took a sip of the cup (literally, he drank the entire cup and threw the milk away). Only then did he reply:

"Just a hoot! Literally, you never know what yo expect in a day of the life of handsome ol' me!" with another snap of his lion-paw fingers Discord turned the chair next to the still dazed Javert into a throne.

Cloud just stared on blankly; the world no longer made sense. Smile's face became a huge grin as she watched her friends reaction.

The former of the two leaned toward the latter and whispered, "I can see why you wanted him on this show. That's a male, pony, lizard... chicken... goat... antelope... other various animals version of you!"

"You forgot lion there, dude," Smiles pointed out.

"And I might add bat and pegasus, if you don't mind," Discord said as he appeared suddenly behind the two hosts. The action startled Cloud slightly, much to Smiles's amusement.

"I said various other animals," Cloud muttered, "I'd assume that'd also include lion, bat and pegasus."

"It's true that that's a part of why I brought him here, but there's one other reason," Smiles's grin was more pronounced than before, "He can do the one thing I can never do to you."

"And what might that be?" Discord asked clearly curious and anticipating the answer. Cloud was even curious about her co-host's claim.

The answer was a little less climatic than the audience was expecting, "Scare her," Smiles said gesturing to her co-host.

"I was not scared!" Cloud protested glaring at her friend.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Cloudy," Smiles said impishly.

A more burning glare had Smiles backing down as her co-host spoke, "I said don't call me that. And I might have been startled, but that's different than being downright scared."

Discord inhaled deeply, "Now this is good chaos," before he sighed and floated back over to his throne.

"Watch it there Lion-Paw," Smiles said a warning tone in her voice, "You're supposed to be reformed."

"What?" the draconequus asked a little too innocently, "Can't a guy enjoy a few simple samplings of chaos?"

"Normally, I say no but as long as this studio remains in tact... eh?" Cloud mused dryly, "And in any case if this ends up going where I think it is, you're gonna end up getting more than a few samples."

"Speaking of chaos, I just _loved_ what you did to that poor fellow right there!" Discord laughed as he jabbed his talon-thumb-thing towards the still unconscious Javert, "Using that bread cannon was pure _genius_!"

"Aw, thanks!" Smiles blushed with a genuine smile, "That means a lot coming from a renowned prankster such as yourself!"

"Discord, while it is to my limited understanding that you are the _Spirit of Chaos_, I would be grateful if you did not encourage her," Cloud deadpanned. Smiles lifted a pointer finger as a thought struck her.

"Oh! That reminds me, I better go swipe some bread from the cannon before Captain Hook here wakes up," the brown eyed girl grinned as she skipped backstage.

"Why Captain Hook?" Cloud asked curiously before become suspicious, "And what are you going to do?"

"As for the first question; I dunno," Cloud could hear the shrug in her friends words, "And for the second; _Twists and Turns are me master plan! Then find your elements, back where you began!_"

"You just made less sense than you normally do! And I didn't think that was possible!" the brown haired girl shouted after her friend.

"Hmm... now I wonder where she got that from?" Discord mused; his throne had turned into a director's chair, and the draconequus himself was dressed as an old-time movie director. Cloud glanced over and found him to be reading from a script entitled: _'The return of Harmony-Part 1_. A quick glare from the human on stage with him had Discord poofing the script away. The moment the papers were gone Cat returned with the bottle of smelling salts she'd been sent looking for.

"Took me awhile, but I got 'em!" the blond said neatly ignoring the draconequus as she knelt down next to Javert. In the same motion she stuck the bottle under the inspector's nose who then gagged and jerked up into a sitting position.

"What was that for?!" Javert growled at Cat.

"You had been knocked out by bread my good man," Discord informed the inspector, a small smile on his face; evident that he enjoyed Javert's confusion, though whether the confusion was a result of the statement made or the draconequus himself was unknown. In all likely hood it was probably a combination of the two.

"How?" Javert questioned, "How could I, Inspector Javert, be rendered unconscious by bread?"

It was Smiles who answered him, "Simple, I did it," she hid her hands behind her back as she made her way back over to where her co-hosts and guests sat.

"And where have you been?" Cat asked.

Smiles grinned that too happy grin once more as she replied, "Oh, I was just getting some bread from the bread cannon so I can actually host my own special segement of the show! A little something I like to call; **_Torture the Fool_**!"

The audience turned their attention to the televisions that had suddenly lowered from the ceiling. Scenes ran across the screens showing Smiles torturing random characters in different and unusual ways - sicking a giant sandworm on Beetlejuice, suspending the Goblin King over the Bog of Eternal Stench, locking Scar alone in a room full of the dumbest hyenas she could find, and so on - before the segment's logo appeared on screen with a splattered pie behind it. Once that was done the televisions were lifted back up into the ceiling

"Today's first, and only, fool, just happens to be Inspector Javert!" Smiles cheered. The audience joined her while Cloud and Cat just watched on.

"I don't like where this is going..." Javert trailed off uneasily as he observed the actions of the hosts. His co-guest on the other hand was not quite so concerned, in fact he was on the opposite end of the spectrum.

"You don't?" Discord asked impishly, "Because I'm on the edge of my seat with excitement!" the draconequus smiled as he munched on popcorn from the bowl he'd made appear (it's worth noting that he had transformed his seat yet again to become a section of Movie Theater seats). Cloud and Cat promptly joined Discord, one on either side, and occasionally snatched popcorn from the bowl.

"So, what's going on here exactly?" Cat asked in a hushed voice, much like one would hear at an actual Movie Theater.

Cloud eyes gleamed with amusement as she reassured her cousin, "Just watch, you'll laugh trust me."

"Today's torture device is; bread... Why more bread you ask? Observe, fine audience members," Smiles gave a sweet smile, which unnerved some of those present, before turning to the now wary inspector; a pure, malicious angry scowl on her face as she began pulling the bread a part and chucking the pieces at Javert, "HERE'S NINETEEN YEARS WORTH OF BREAD! EVERY YEAR OF TORTURING MY HOMEBOY VAJEAN TO YOUR FACE! OH! AND HERE'S THE BREAD FROM 1815 TO 1832! EIGHT MORE YEARS WORTH OF BREAD! BUT YOU SAID TEN YEARS ON THE RUN SO HERE'S SOME MORE BREAD TO TEACH YOU HOW TO COUNT! OH, AND ANOTHER NINE YEARS TO 1832! HERE'S YOUR BREAD JAVERT! _ARE YOU HAPPY YET?!_" Smiles screamed as the bread flew from her hands. When she ran out she stopped, cleared her throat and shrugged, "I'm thirsty. I need water," then so saying she walked off-stage for the third time.

Discord, who at some point during Smiles's tirade had rolled onto the floor, was the only one still outright laughing. Cat was snickering, still not fulling in control of her mirth while Cloud's smirk was the only indication of the humor she found at the inspector's humiliation.

"You were right," Cat smiled gaining a semblance of control over her emotions as she continued, "I did like it!"

"Told you," Cloud smirk became more pronounced before it disappeared behind her professionalism, "Anyway, back to reality. So Inspector Javert... What's it like being you?"

"A dreadful existence," Javert said, brushing himself off and taking a seat, "Always having to chase down a parole-breaking thief-"

"You do know you didn't have to chase this man down, right?" Cat asked.

Javert huffed, "Oh, but I did! He broke the lawr, and those who break it must be punished!"

"While I might agree with most of what you said," Cloud spoke, "He had little choice in the actions she could take."

Javert simply grumbled, something about 'citizens not understanding the pressures of one of his station'.

"I can see why she threw bread at you..." Discord mumbled. A crack indicated that one of the popcorn kernels he'd been chewing on boredly was no more.

"Tell me about it," Cat said quietly, "So Discord... you're the Spirit of Chaos, right? Would you mind giving us a small demonstration?"

The draconequus in question smirked in reply before cracking his knuckles. Then with a flamboyant wave of his talon-paw he snapped his fingers and the stage suddenly darkened. A non-sound effect thunder crash echoed around the studio. The three humans on stage glanced up to see what appeared to be:

"Are those... cotton candy clouds?" Cloud asked quizzically.

Discord replied gleefully, "Yep! And it gets better!" That's when it started to rain chocolate milk.

"Chocolate milk rain?" Cloud raised a brow, "I'm... conflicted. On one had I want to say _'well, there goes this show's last chance of making sense'_ and _'**Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs** anyone'_."

"Oh, now what fun is there in making sense?" Discord asked. He reclined back into his, once again, changed seat; now it was a hammock.

"Hey, Cloud!" Smiles shout had everyone looking towards the curtain leading backstage, "You never told me about this machine! When'd you buy it?"

"What's it called," Cloud shouted back curiously.

"Umm... Elemental-izor! It has a picture of a diamond, balloon, apple, butterfly, lightning bolt and an odd shaped star on the side!" Smiles shouted.

Cloud's hummed a confused look on her face, "It doesn't sound familiar, and I don't remember buying anything like that recently. Bring it out here, so I can look at it!

"Kay-Kay!" the happy voice of Cloud's co-host preceded the girl herself as she skipped back on stage, "Here's the machine, Cloud!" Smiles lifted the strange device up into her friend's view.

"Bring it over," Cloud said. The girl, machine in tow, began making her way over to her co-host.

"Just watch out for that one loose floor board over there!" Cat spoke up in warning.

"What loose floor bo- whoops! I'm tripping!" Smiles called out as she tripped on the very same floor board that Cat had tried to warn her about. As she fell, Smiles let the Elemental-izor fall out of her hands. The device hit the floor with a resounding thud, though instead of breaking, as everyone expected, the machine let out a few beeping noises before a rainbow shot out from it. The rainbow arched up over the fallen girl and smashed into Discord. Before the draconequus could even react, he was turned to stone, a look of mild surprise on his face. Cloud, Cat, Smiles, Javert and the audience gasped in shock.

"Dude, you turned him into stone!" Cat cried out.

"Hmm... can we be sued for this?" Cloud mumbled to herself, "We didn't know what that machine did, and it was an accident... but that' never stopped anyone before."

"Whoops," Smiles grinned nervously, "Heh, heh... While Cloud's trying to figure out if we have an liability in this situation I'll take Discord backstage and try and find someone to chisel him out," as the girl began pushing the now statue Discord she spoke up again, "Feel, free to bring in the next guest while I'm gone."

Snapping from her thought Cloud glanced towards the seating room of the guests, "Not sure we won't be sued, but I'll worry about that after the show's over. As it is, it's probably a good thing that Smiles will be gone," the last bit was said under breath, but Cloud's cousin still heard her.

"Why do you say that?" Cat asked.

"Well, it's because our next guest is an antisocial delinquent with bloodlust issues. Which reminds me," the brown haired girl trailed off as she pulled out her cell-phone and quickly dialed a number, "Hello. Yes I'd like to speak to Reborn. What do you mean I have to hold?! I am _not_ waiting twenty minutes! I don't care that he's busy just get him on the dang phone!" Cloud roared silent for a moment before speaking again, "Look I know it;s sudden, but could you get over here? I know youre busy, but I need your help. It has to do with a bloodthirsty prefect. Yes I'll get you whatever you want, within reason, just please get over here," then once the conversation was over the girl hung up and pocketed her phone; ignoring the curious stares of all the others. Cloud then stood and walked stiffly to the guest room where she peeked inside. A growl escaped her throat as she walked into the room, and likely to the outside, if the muffled shouting and clang of metal on metal was any indication. A moment passed and then Cloud returned with a boy trailing after her; murderous intent rose of the latter in waves.

"Herbivore, I don't like crowding," the boy growled threateningly.

"I understand that Hibari-san, but until you answer some questions you're stuck here," Cloud said; seemingly trying to keep her cool. The host was then forced to duck as a silver weapon was swung at her head.

"Really," Cloud raised and eyebrow, "Look, once you answer our questions and survive then insanity that is Smiles, then you can leave," the girl reasoned with the dark haired guest. Said guest said nothing before tucking his weapons away and sitting far away from everyone; a menacing glare was sent to anyone and everyone. It was at this moment that Smiles returned sans Discord.

"Oooh... is this the guy you were telling me about?" Smiles asked her co-host once she spotted Hibari.

Cloud sighed; thoughts of the damages that were likely to abound flooded her head even as she replied to her friend, "Yep, this is the head of Namimori Middle School's Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya. Please," she lowered her voice as she addressed Smiles, "just try not to annoy him.

"You worry too much," Smiles said cheerfully as she took her seat next to her co-hosts. Cat shared a look with her cousin.

"No I worry exactly the right amount... maybe less than I should at this moment," Cloud muttered. Cat sweatdropped before turning to the newest guest.

"So, Hibari-san, is it true that you make your own rules when keeping the peace in Namimori?" Cat asked.

"Hn," was the reply. Cloud sighed at the boy's action.

"Please... just answer the question Hibari-san," Cloud said pinching the bridge of he nose, "The sooner you do the sooner we'll be done."

The teen glared at her but answered, "Fine, but you'll owe me herbivore. The rules of herbivores' try to constrain me and are too lenient with those who break them."

"So... is that a yes?" Cat asked confused. Cloud simply nodded at her cousin when no answer was forthcoming from the prefect.

Smiles gained a curious look on her face before asking her own question, "Why are you calling Cloud an herbivore? Aren't all humans omnivores... baring choice of course."

"She's weaker than me," was Hibari's answer, "And she crowds around with others."

"Only those I know!" Cloud huffed, "I'm not much of a people person. And before you ask, he really does consider anyone weaker than him herbivore; that includes basically everyone hear right now. At least most every body. Though I'm pretty sure there are some lucky enough to be considered an omnivore in his book, and only one or two other people are considered to be at his level... possibly above, which is that of carnivore status."

After Cloud explained the ranking Hibari used the boy himself stood and walked over to one of the couches where he promptly laid down, "Herbivores I'm taking a nap. If you wake me up I'll bite you to death. I should warn you that even the sound of a falling leaf will wake me up," with that being said Hibari fell asleep. Smiles, Cat and even Javert looked at Cloud questioningly.

"It's true," the host under the gaze of those on stage with her said softly, "I've seen him wake up for a falling leaf, and... well, just do not wake him up," Cloud glanced over at the sleeping prefect before turning her gaze back to the others. Cat twisted so that her gaze was on the teen, making sure he was really still asleep. Javert was staring at the ground, stiff as a board; likely afraid that any move he made would wake Hibari. Next to the inspector Smiles fidgeted while trying to remain quiet. Cloud saw this and sent her friend her ever infamous 'Warning Look'.

"Don't. You. Dare," the brown haired girl growled quietly, which made her words all the more serious and unnerving.

"Ask a question! _Ask a question!_" Smiles whispered frantically, "Maybe then I won't end up killing all of us unintentionally."

"I highly doubt that," Cloud whispered her disbelief clear.

"So, Javert," Cat whispered, glancing at the inspector out of the corner of her eye, gaining the attention of the man, "I many not have read the brick of a book, watched the musical, or gone to the movie that made you famous but from what Smiles has been telling me; it's to my understanding that you're incredibly gullible."

"What?!" Javert's voice raised slightly above a whisper earning him a glare and a shush from Cloud, who glanced at Hibari to determine that the teen was still asleep. Javert had the good sense to look sheepish before turning a glare on Cat and Smiles.

"I am _not_ gullible!" his voice this time was hushed.

"Oh really?" Smiles whispered, a mischievous look appearing on her face.

"Cloud..." Cat trailed off nerovusly, noting Smile's look.

Cloud sent Smiles another 'Warning Look' only this time she added a scowl to it, "Smiles, don't you even-"

Unfortunately, the warning came too late as Smiles shouted, "Hey Javert, look its 24601!"

"WHERE?!" Javert's over loud voice followed the host's own yell. He tried to pull his night-stick from his belt loop, but only ended up falling over in the process. Everyone started to laugh, but froze as a murderous intent rolled over the area. It was also clear that the intent was at least ten times stronger than it had been when he first appeared.

"Really," Cloud hissed, "You just had to go and wake him up; just to prove your point! Oh man, where's Reborn when you need him?" the host asked no one in particular. She stood and quickly pulled out a weapon of her own; a short sword. Smiles, Cat and Javert all back away from the girl keeping an eye on the prefect. Hibari had stood and was now glaring at everyone as he pulled out his tonfas.

"Hibari-san calm down," Cloud said slowly, as though trying to talk down a wild animal, "If you do, I might be able to find a way for you to fight Mukuro again," unfortunately the bribe of fighting Mukuro was ignored. Hibari rushed at the girl and swung one of his weapons. Cloud dodged and then brought her blade up, catching the second tonfa as it came towards her head. Before things could escalate farther a gunshot was heard followed quickly by the sound of a ricocheting bullet. Everyone on stage looked to the left and were greeted by the sight of:

"Is that a child?" Javert asked incredulously. Said child was wearing a suit and a fedora; a small green chameleon rested on the rim of the fedora.

"I wouldn't underestimate this particular child," Cloud said. Cat and Smiles looked at their co-host strangely.

"Dude, I think I'm finally starting to rub off on you... But not in the good way..." Smiles trailed off. But much to her surprise, and the surprise of many others, the infant jumped from his vantage point and landed gracefully between all the stage members.

"Ciaossu," the child said. Everyone blinked in surprise excepting Hibari and Cloud.

"Akanbou," Hibari said and to everyone's surprise, minus Cloud's and the infant's, he put his weapons away.

"I'm glad you could make it Reborn," Cloud addressed the child as she spoke, "Thanks for coming on such short notice," Reborn tipped his hat in her direction.

"You mean this is who you were contacting earlier?" Cat asked her cousin, getting a nodded from the blue eyed girl.

"Yep, he's the one of the few people who can stop Hibari-san," most everyone looked at the host as if she'd grown two heads, "Oh, come on. Don't tell me none of you realized that the prefect put his weapons away. Reborn's the one that shot the gun; he's a hitman and the world's greatest I might add," Reborn smirked as a mischievous light entered Smiles's eyes.

"Could you give us a quick demonstration?" the brown eyed girl asked. Reborn looked at Cloud and quirked an eyebrow.

"You'll have to excuse her," Cloud explained, "She's never met a hitman."

"Well, I've never met one either... well, not personally," Cat supplied.

Cloud nodded, "Yeah well, you at least understand that it's not a good idea to ask one for a demonstration.

"Oh, and why's that?" the nearly forgotten inspector asked. Cloud threw Javert a look that said 'are you serious?'.

"You of all people, being associated with the law, I thought would know. Well, the reason it's not smart is because the hitman in question may just choose you to _help_ in the demonstration; Reborn definitely would," Cloud said evenly throwing a pointed look at Smiles. The girl in question backed away from Reborn although she seemed slightly reluctant.

Eager to get back to a semi-normal program and with Reborn as added insurance Cloud turned to Hibari, "So Hibari-san, what's it like being Tsuna's Cloud Guardian?"

"Were those even words?" Smiles asked Cat, who shrugged in reply.

"The herbivore has a knack for drawing in strong opponents," Hibari grinned ferally, "Most of them aren't worth my time, but sometimes there's an opponent that makes associating with the herbivores worth it."

"Uhuh, so... Reborn what was it like training Tsuna to become the boss of the Vongola?" Cat asked.

Reborn tilted the fedora down over his eyes a smirk appearing on his face as he answered the girl, "Entertaining."

"Entertaining, huh? WEll, what was so entertaining about it?" Smiles asked.

Instead of Reborn Cloud answered, "Tsuna's pain," the girl was then smacked upside the head with a giant green mallet. This amused Smiles's greatly, as Cloud rubbed her head glaring half-heartedly at the young hitman. The mallet said hitman had used on the host shrunk and turned back into the chameleon that had been sitting on Reborn's fedora.

"Jeez, you sadist!" Cloud growled, "Are you saying that you didn't enjoy causing Tsuna pain?"

"I never said that," Reborn's smirk became more pronounced, "But as a teacher it was gratifying to watch Tsuna win the Ring Conflict, and change the future," to this Cloud sweatdropped, Cat anime fell and Smiles looked confused (more so than usual).

"Ring Conflict? Changing the future? I'm... confused," Smiles groaned.

"When are you never confused?" Cloud deadpanned.

"I hate you," Smiles grumbled angrily at her friend.

"I know," Cloud smirked, "So, if no one has any more questions for Hibari then he can leave,"Smiles glanced at her friend a mite to innocently before asking:

"Is it true that you have a soft spot for small creatures?" you could hear a pin drop in the utter silence that engulfed the studio. With a single glare Hibari turned and left the studio. Cloud let out a breath of relief even as she turned her own glare on her friend.

"Do you realize how lucky you are not to be dead?" the brown haired girl hissed at her friend.

"What? I wanted to know," Smiles huffed, "You can't give me information and expect me not to say anything."

"Whatever," Cloud sighed then turned to the child hitman, "So, uh Reborn what do I owe you?" the hitman began walking off stage and beckoned for Cloud to follow him. Cat and Smiles shared a concerned look, but Cloud returned almost as soon as she left.

"What did he want?" Cat asked her cousin.

"Who, Reborn? Surprisingly nothing, at least not at the moment, I wouldn't be surprised if he cashes it in later since he told me he'd get back to me," Cloud said to her two co-hosts.

"Normally something like that would make me nervous," Smiles cringed at the thought, "Then again, I'm not part ninja, so..."

"Well, Javert, I think that's all the time we have for you today. Unless _someone_..." Cloud growled sending a pointed look at her friend, "Has something to say."

Smiles shrugged a grin on her face, "Nah, I'm good; said all I wanted to say earlier."

"If it's all the same to you Mademoiselle Cloud, I have something I'd like to say to Mademoiselle Smiles," the inspector said respectfully.

"Go ahead," Cloud said with a shrug, "We get paid whether you say something or not."

"Wait we get paid?" Smiles asked Cat quietly.

"I thought this was a FanFiction," Cat whispered just as quietly to her co-host.

"Mademoisell, Javert stepped towards Smiles, who merely raised her brow clearly unimpressed, "Please hold up one of your hands," the brown eyed girl complied and was promptly surprised when the inspector clapped one side of a handcuff around her wrist and the other onto the leg of her chair.

"What was that for?!" Smiles cried out incredulously.

Javert shouted right back, "You launched bread at my person!"

"You deserved it!" Smiles shot back tugging at the metal bond holding her in place.

"I did not!" the inspector growled.

"Actually," Cloud interjected, "As a person who saw the movie, read the Wikipedia summary of the book, and listened to Smiles constant ramblings about the musical... I can safely say you indeed deserved it."

"Besides, don't I get a fair and impartial trial?" Smiles asked.

"Well, he's from nineteenth century France, they didn't have fair trials then," Cat pointed out, "Did they?

"Pretty sure they didn't," Cloud muttered to her cousin.

"But you do get this Yellow Ticket of Leave-" Javert was caught of guard by the delighted gasp that came from his prisoner.

"Finally! I have the Golden Ticket, now I can go to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory!" Smiles cheered. Much to the confusion of most of the audience the brown eyed host had somehow managed to slip out of the handcuffs, and started dancing across the stage. Javert was left staring dumbfounded at the girl.

"Is she always like this?" the inspector questioned.

"Some days are worse than others," Cloud answered as Javert shook his head and made his exit, "Well Cat, I think it's time we bring out our last guest for this first episode. Do you mind getting him?

"Sure, what's his name?" the blond asked her cousin.

"Marius Pontmer-" Cloud began to speak.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Smiles screamed suddenly appeared behind her fellow hosts, startling them, "Were you about to say Marius Pontmercy?"

"Yes... Back away from my personal bubble," Cloud said gently pushing her friend away.

"Ah, crap, I wasn't expecting him until Episode Three! I gotta go change, I'll be right back!" Smiles dashed off backstage.

"Wait, why are you changing? You don't even like Marius!" Cloud shouted after the other girl.

"That's why I'm changing!" Smiles called back and overly giddy tone, that put her friends on edge.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Cloud sighed, "Cat go get Marius, and steal him a weapon from Sire Didymus; for his own protection. If Smiles come back I'll stall for time.

"Aye, aye Captain!" Cat saluted her cousin before heading off stage.

Cloud then turned to the audience and cameras and began speaking, "Well, our last guest of the day is an oblivious, dumb man who'd rather kiss the first spoiled blonde he sees than look right in front of - ok, who wrote this teleprompter?" Cloud asked in exasperation, "Because this seems a bit offensive in my opinion, and that's saying something!"

"I think Smiles wrote this one ma'am," a cameraman told the host.

"Yeah, that figures," Cloud grumbled running a hand through her hair, "Look, all offense aside, here's Marius Pontmercy!"

The wealthy, Frenchman walked out on stage to a mixed reaction from the audience; some cheered while others booed and threw various objects at him. Said objects included rotten tomatoes, shoes and big rocks. Marius was barely able to dodge these items. One particular audience member pulled a lawn chair from seemingly nowhere and heaved it at the poor Frenchman's head screaming 'YOU SUCK!'. This item was not dodged by Marius, leading to him being the second Frenchman to wind up semi-unconscious on the studio floor.

Cloud smirked as she looked down at the man sprawled out on the stage, "I take it that there are some Marius fans in the crowd."

Cat who'd been hiding backstage poked her head out from behind the curtain, "Is it safe to come out now?"

"Yeah... well, as safe as it's gonna get. We're gonna need to forma human shield for this guy once Smiles comes back," Cloud grimaced as she and her cousin assisted Marius into a chair. Cat placed the lance she swiped from Sir Didymus on Marius's lap just as the poor fellow regained consciousness.

"What happened? Did a carriage hit me?" Marius asked.

"I thought the phrase was 'truck hit me'?" Cat asked.

"He's from nineteenth century France," Cloud pointed out.

"And for the rest of the show... So am I!" Smiles announced happily as she pranced out onto the stage, now dressed as an Eppie-Bopper. Marius glanced around the stage, still a bit confused, while Cat and Cloud just stared at their fellow host and her new choice of clothing in mild surprise and shock.

"Dude, what the heck are you wearing?" Cloud asked her friend.

"What? This old thing?" Smiles smirked with false bashfulness.

"Emphasis on _old_," Cat whispered to her cousin, noting the worn down skirt, blouse and new-boy cap.

"I'm just wearing this to make Marius feel more... _welcome_..." Smiles said in a sickly sweet tone that unnerved not only the other three on stage, but also the audience.

"Should..." Marius cleared his throat though the fear didn't disappear from his voice, "Should I be worried?"

"Yes, I'd say so. Though if it's an consolation we got you protection," Cloud whispered the the guest before smiling and dragging her co-hosts to their seats, "Now, to being the final interview, Marius... wh-" Cloud was cut off as Smiles leapt from her seat jumping onto Marius, yanking his shirt collar so he'd be forced to meet her menacing eyes.

"WHERE WERE YOU JUNE FIFTH AND SIXTH IN THE YEAR 1832?!" Smiles shrieked at the Frenchman.

"Can someone get her off of me?!" Marius shouted. Cloud was quick to dash from her seat and literally yank her friend off the traumatized man.

"DUDE! We talked about this!" Cloud scolded Smiles as she set her friend back in her chair the latter host pouting as it happened," Now please, calm down or I will get Reborn out her, regardless of the favor I will owe him. Got it?"

Smiles sighed reluctantly, "Got it."

"Good," Cloud huffed before speaking delicately, "Now, Marius- all crazy Éponine fan-girl moments aside- what is life like for you now that the barricade failed?"

"And you were left with nothing but your wife, a dead father-in-law and a lot of empty chairs at empty tables," Smiles added smirking.

Marius face became one of heartbreak as Cloud smacked slapped Smiles on the back of the head for what she said, "It's... It's... difficult, at times. But I believe I'm moving past it."

Smiles opened her mouth to say something, but Cloud and Cat both threw their hands over her mouth, abruptly cutting her off. Cloud glance apologetically before giving Smiles her most irritated look yet.

"Sorry man, we haven't exactly got a filter or a muzzle for her yet," Cloud smiled thinnly.

"It's quite alright, I'm used to a few... what do you call them nowadays? 'Haters' every now and then," Marius said.

Smiles managed to swat her friends' hands away and put herself beyond their reach before smiling at Marius, "So Marius-"

"Here we go, this should be _fun_," Cloud grumbled sarcastically.

"I did a little bit of stalking - something you should be familiar with - and found that you are a fan of the Twilight series-" Smiles grin was manic.

"What? Now I am not! I cannot stand that fictional garbage!" Marius huffed dramatically. The three hosts blinked at him.

"I feel as though we've just upset a few people," Cat remarked solemnly.

"I feel as though Marius just unintentionally broke the fourth wall by being and unintentional hypocrite," Cloud murmured, "Though I have to agree with his statement.

"I feel as though I should continue, "Smiles smirked before turning her attention back onto Marius, "So, Pontmercy... Are you sure you're not a fan of Twilight?"

"I am most certainly not!" Marius shot back affronted.

"Are you Team Edward or Team Jacob?" Smiles continued her questioning.

Marius continued his insistent denial, "I do not like Twilight!"

"Who's your favorite character?" Smiles smirked, "Mine is the one who isn't Kristen Stewart."

"We just lost a few viewers didn't we?" Cat turned to her cousin as she spoke.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later; I just thought it wouldn't happen until later," Cloud sighed, "Why'd it have to be the pilot episode?"

"Well, Mademoiselle I do believe you were a bit off on your assumption," Marius turned to Smiles voice cold, "Now, Mademoiselle Smiles-"

Smiles then reached out and slapped Marius across the face, surprising everyone, the man in question most of all, "OW! What was that for?!" the Frenchman yelled.

"I'm like Éponine," Smiles replied curtly, "I am no _Mademoiselle_."

"You just wanted an excuse to slap him, didn't you?" Cloud deadpanned.

"Yeah, pretty much," Smiles answered cheekily while her co-hosts sweatdropped, "Look, Marius. I'll let you leave right now if you just answer my previous two questions; _honestly_."

Marius fidgeted a bit under Smiles's gaze; said girl smirking victoriously as is she'd just won something. Cloud and Cat just shook their heads sadly at their co-host.

"I think you're enjoying this way too much," Cloud remarked dryly.

It's the little things, man. It's the little things," Smiles replied wistfully, causing Cloud to facepalm and Cat to roll her eyes. Finally Marius stopped fidgeting and exclaimed:

"Alright! Alright! I do like Twilight and... I regret admitting this, but I'm Team Edward."

_SLAP!_

"OW!" Marius screeched as he caressed the cheek Smiles just slapped. Again...

"I'm probably going to regret asking this, but why'd you slap him? In the face? Again?" Cloud asked then muttered quietly, "Though being on Team Edward admittedly makes him deserving of that."

"Because he shouldn't be Team Edward, he should be Team Éponine!" Smiles huffed.

"You don't like this guy all that much, do ya?" Cat asked her friend.

"Nope!" Smiles said as though Marius was no longer in the studio, "Besides, Enjolras is better."

"Right," Marius droned sarcastically, "The lone survivor of the June Rebellion is much less spectacular compared to a hot-headed leader of-"

_SLAP!_

"OW!" the Frenchman screeched again, cradling his other cheek.

"DUDE!" Cloud exclaimed, looked exasperatedly at her friend.

"There was a mosquito," Smiles said; a weak attempt a defense. Though she wasn't really trying very hard to defend herself in the first place.

"No there wasn't..." Cat trailed off with a sigh.

"Yeah, you're right, there wasn't," Smiles chuckled, "Alright Pontmercy, that's all the time we have for you and your darn lonely soul. You can go now."

"With pleasure," Marius remarked dryly.

"Oh, and if I were you, I'd hurry up and find Cosette," Smiles added a wicked smirk unexpectedly appearing on her face, "I think I saw her and Montparnasse talking together and heading out to some Italian Place-" Smiles's smirk grew as she watched Marius's eyes go wide in fear. As the Frenchman ran off stage, Smiles hummed, loudly and out of key, the melody to _Empty Chair at Empty Tables_.

Cloud rolled her eyes and shook her head at her friend's antics as she and Cat rose from their seats and joined their co-host center stage, "Well, that just about does it for this; the pilot episode of _Talk Show_. Thanks to all who actually took the time to check this out, and put up with the insanity long enough to make it this far," Cloud spoke with a smile.

"Now, our next episode will be sure to keep you on your toes. Not to mention get you to thinking," Smiles grinned brightly.

"That's right Smiles! Our next episode will involve tricksters; from just your average every day slight-of-hand guys to those we know to be dangerous!" Cloud exclaimed for all to hear, "Now, assuming Smiles doesn't get to them first, we'll see you all next time!"

Cat smirked at her cousin's remark, "That's true Cloud! Now, thank you and sorry to all the guests we had on this show today! Remember we just borrowed them, and none of them were harmed in the making of this show," Cat paused for a second before adding, "Well, except the ones Smiles tortured. Other than that, we own none of the characters and none were intentionally or unintentionally harmed; again barring those Smiles tortured!"

"There was also Discord," Cloud remarked then looked to Smiles, "By the way what happened to him?"

"I tried chiseling him out, but he's completely made of stone now!" Smiles said helplessly, "Right down to his core! I don't even know how to-"

"HEY!"

The audience gasped and then went silent as everyone (including the hosts) turned to see six brightly colored ponies (one unicorn, one allicorn, two pegasi, and two Earth ponies) and a tiny purple and green baby dragon narrowing their eyes at the hosts.

The unicorn with a curly, royal purple man stepped forward, "Is it true that a draconequss was recently on this show?"

The three hosts blinked before exchanging quick glances and then returning their gazes to the ponies and dragon before them.

Cloud stepped forward cautiously, "Um... yes, he was; If you happen to mean Discord. Dare I ask who you all are?"

The baby dragon came to stand beside the unicorn, "I'm Spike," he gestured to the others, "This is Twilight Sparkle," the allicorn, "Fluttershy, "the pegasus with a light pink mane nodded shyly, "Applejack," the Earth pony wearing a cowboy hat tipped said hat in greeting, "Rarity," the unicorn narrowed her eyes further, "Rainbow Dash," the second pegasus, with a rainbow man, seemed to be plotting the downfall of the hosts, "and Pinkie Pie," the final of the group, and all pink Earth pony, was fuming and looked ready to pounce, if horses could pounce, "And all of us are friends with Discord, the draconequus that was turned to stone!"

"So it was Discord," Cloud muttered as the allicorn moved to stand with Spike and Rarity.

"And we want to know whose fault it was," Twilight Sparkled gaze slowly moved over the hosts, "Now!"

"Oh, that was me," Smiles chirped in. Cloud grabbed her friend's arm and yanked her back quickly.

"Uh, I'm not so sure that's something you want to admit to. If those ponies and that dragon are his friends, they might want revenge; and you being the one that put Discord in the state he's in would be their first target. Not to mention that they look _pretty _angry..." Cloud trailed off, eyeing the group of ponies and lone dragon warily.

"Especially the pink one," Cat whispered, gesturing to the murderous look on Pinkie Pie's face.

"Guys, chill. The show they're from is literally titled _Friendship is Magic_. There most powerful weapons are pieces of jewelry that shoot out rainbows," Smiled shook her friends hand off her shoulders, "I think I can handle this," Smiles then calmly approached the Mane Six and Spike, "Look, guys. I am the one who turned Discord into stone again, but it was a pure accident! I just tripped and then a rainbow shot out of the strange machine I found backstage! Now, I know you all can be very friendly, so let's just all work together to free Discord from-"

"Let's get her!" Rainbow Dash shouted. That was all it took for the Mane Six and Spike to charge the host and begin attacking her. Smiles tried to crawl her way free, but Pinkie Pie and Spike dragged her back into the circle the Mane Six had created around her.

"GUYS! GUYS HELP ME! AH - OH IT HURTS! IT HURTS SO BAD! GUYS HELP ME! THEY'RE NOT FRIENDLY! THEY'RE NOT FRIENDLY AT ALL!" Smiles screamed as the ponies continued their beat down.

Cloud and Cat exchanged glances, "Should we help her?" Cat asked, though not overly eager to deal with enraged horses and a dragon.

"Nah, she's had this coming for a while now. Besides she said she could handle this," Cloud remarked with a smirk before turning to the audience, "Well, that's our show. Tune in next time!

"And if you would, maybe leave a review in the box!," Cat smiles, "I'm Sat3nCat!"

"I'm CloudSkylark18!" Cloud grinned.

"AND I'M IN HORRIBLE PAIN!" Smiles shouted as she attempted to crawl away again, which ended with the same result of her being dragged back into the circle. The girl screamed in terror and pain the entire time.

"Join us again next time! Bye!" Cat and Cloud waved goodbye to the audience as Hot Chelle Rae's song _Tonight Tonight _started to play. The two unscathed hosts began to dance as the camera pulled away from the stage. As the video feed began to fade out, the song, Smiles's screams and the audience's applause were all the could be heard. Then the screen faded to black.


	2. Episode 2: Tricksters Galore

**Cloud: Hey, everyone! I'm back and so are the others. I'm just in charge of posting the old, rewritten, chapters right now. That said I'm pretty sure in the original the Halloween Chapter was our second chapter, however, I'll be waiting to post that when it's actually Halloween for this redone Collab. So, hope you enjoy the actual second episode instead.**

* * *

Episode 2: Tricksters Galore

The show's logo appeared on screen as the music to Cee-Lo Green's Bright Lights, Bigger City started to play.

**_I've been living for the weekend but no not anymore. 'Cause here comes that familiar feeling that Friday's famous for, Yeah, I'm looking for some action and it's out there somewhere! You can feel the electricity all in the evening air! And it may be just more of the same, but sometimes you wanna go where everyone knows your name! So I guess I'll have to wait and see but I'm just gonna let something brand new happen to me!_**

Video footage played along with the music. The first bit showed SmilesThroughFandoms playing laser tag with The Phantom of the Opera, Beetlejuice and Mabel Pines. The author of the group managed to win, but that only succeeded in enraging the Phantom who then attempted to strangle the girl with his punjab lasso.

**_And it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright. It's alright! Bright lights and the big city belongs to us tonight... Tonight, tonight!_**

The next video clip was of CloudSkylark18 enjoying a small meal with Ash Ketchum, Pikachu and Brock. Cinderella, dressed as a waitress, then comes up only to be flirted with by Brock. With an annoyed look on her face Cloud asks Pikachu to give a small shock to the Gym Leader.

**_Now Friday's cool but there's something about Saturday night you can't say what you won't do 'cause you know that you just might. I'm alive this evening, it was love at first sight this Saturday and every Saturday for the rest of my life and everyone standing in line. Yeah, looking good and looking for a real good time. So I'll never have to wonder if, I'll have someone to share all of this with!_**

A third video clip popped up featuring Sat3nCat playing Mario Kart with Eren Yeager and Armin Arlert. Cat wins, and in his rage, Eren punched a wall; nearly destroying the entire building. In the distance and angry shout, suspiciously sounding like Cloud, is heard.

**_And it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright. It's alright! Bright lights and the big city belongs to us tonight... Tonight, tonight!_**

The camera switched views revealing a loudly applauding, and cheering audience. Said audience was filled with characters from movies, cartoons, books, anime, games and all other sorts of fandoms. Then the camera panned to show the stage; decorated in the most modern but comfortable gamer amenities (such as beanbag chairs, leather couches and loveseats, a white shag carpet, and an oak coffee table). Then as the audience quieted down the announcer's voice echoed through the studio.

**"And now, she's smarter than Einstein and as silent as a ninja's cellphone on vibrate; CloudSkylark18!"**

Cloud then walked on stage to loud applause and whistles. She waved to the crowd before taking her seat.

**"Next, she has both France and England's phone numbers; Sat3nCat!"**

Cat slid onto stage playing the air guitar. Loud cheers rose from the crowd, and one random person actually fainted.

**"And finally, she speaks fluent gibberish and fan-girl; SmilesThroughFandoms!"**

The audience began to applaud but nothing happened. Cloud and Cat exchanged glances. They waited for a moment for their co-host to appear, but Smiles still didn't show.

"Hey, announcer guy!" Cloud suddenly called.

**"Yes, how may I help you?"**

"Could you call out Smiles again?" Cat asked for her cousin.

**"Why, certainly!" **the announcer replied then cleared his throat, **"It's SmilesThroughFandoms!"**

However, once again nothing happened.

"Should we go get her?" Cat asked her cousin. Cloud shrugged then looked over to the cameraman, who shook his head.

"Sorry, there's not enough time in the show," the camera guy told the two hosts, "Just keep rolling!"

Cat and Cloud shrugged in unison before Cloud turned to address the audience, "Welcome to our second episode of Talk Show. Today, we'll be bringing you an epsiode full of the best tricksters we can think of!"

The audience applauded as Cat smiled, "That's right, for tonight's episode we have Loki from anything Marvel related, and Masquerade and Alice from Bakugan!"

"But that's not all!" Cloud's voice cut through the applause that sounded after Cat's words; the girl smiled knowingly, "We also have, straight from the Labyrinth, the Goblin King himself: Jareth!" another round of applause filled the studio before Cloud held her hand up, "And finally, we have the master of music himself, the-"

Cloud would have continued, but what sounded like and organ started to play and the lights flickered becoming dim. Glancing at her cousin who shrugged, Cloud pulled out a schedule for the current episode. Before she could find whether this was a legitimate part of the show the audience gasp. Turning to the crowd Cloud followed their pointing fingers to find Smiles figure obscured by smoke from a fog machine. Then with a dramatic flourish of the cape she was wearing the formerly missing host turned to the crowd as she walked to join her co-hosts. Cloud facepalmed when she saw the rest of her friends attire; to go with the long black cape Smiles also wore a white mask that covered half her face. There was a smirk on Smiles's face as the organ music turned into a record-scratch.

"Guys, what're you doing?" Smiles asked her co-hosts as she got a good look at them.

"What're _we_ doing?" Cat asked eyebrow raised as she gestured to her friend, "What're _you_ doing?!"

Grinning sheepishly Smiles replied, "Oh... were we, um... were we not doing the Phantom thing?"

"No!" Both her co-host shouted at her.

Smiles blushed; face completely red with embarrassment, "Wow... this... this is embarrassing."

"Believe me, we're all embarrassed for you," Cloud told her friend simply, tone dry before she sighed, "Okay, so though I'm of the opinion that this is a terrible idea," Cloud turned her gaze to Smiles, "Smiles has decided to interview Loki, the Phantom and Jareth all at once. So here they are!"

With Cloud's words fading the three aforementioned people walked in. Jareth entered first wearing his ballroom outfit from Sarah's dream world. The came the Phantom wearing his normal attire; which included his black cape and half-mask. He threw a glare in the direction of Smiles. The host just shrugged and ignored the obvious death threat within his gaze. And finally Loki walked in dressed in green. He also donned a cape and sported his golden helmet with its ram horns. Smiles snickered as she took in the three.

"Remind me why I agreed to be here?" Loki growled out. Cloud shot a look at her friend.

"So, should I remind him, or are you gonna do that?" Cloud asked Smiles, getting a 'go ahead' gesture from her co-host.

Cloud cleared her throat before she explained, "We invited you here and you agreed to come. Also you signed a contract so you can't leave until we say so. Oh, and you also can't cause any harm to the studio. Both of the latter things apply to all of you," Cloud gave each of the guests a pointed look, and seemed satisfied by what she saw. Loki sighed in boredom before sitting down on one of the couches.

"So... three of the world's most famous tricksters?" Cat's voice was a question as she smiled.

"Excuse me Mademoiselle-" the Phantom interjected.

"Another French guy?" Cat turned to Smiles, a confused look on her face, "I thought you hated French men."

"From our Facebook conversations you know that's not true," Smiles said wiggling her eyebrows and getting a laugh out of Cat, "I'm just not a huge fan of Javert's morals and I believe Marius is a... a..." Smiles grimaced as she tried to find the right words.

"An idiot in a freckled-face disguise?" Cloud suggested in a deadpan manner.

"Not as cruel as I was going for..." Smiles began as Cloud mouthed 'PG-13', "But yeah. That works."

"If you Midgardians aren't going to _question_ me as you put it, may I leave?" Loki asked looking completely bored.

"No, you signed a contract," Smiles pointed out smugly, "Remember?"

"AS I WAS SAYING!" the Phantom interjected loudly again pulling the attention of everyone to him, "I would not consider myself a trickster."

"Really?" Cat asked giving the man a pointed look, "That's not what Smiles said."

"This girl?" the Phantom questioned pointing at said host, who was fiddling with the hem of her own Phantom-esque cape, "She is mad. I doubt she is capable of any coherent thought!"

The group on stage heard smiles gasped and turned to find the girl string at a monarch butterfly in awe, "Pretty buggy!"

Cloud and her cousin facepalmed at their friend. Loki raise a questioning eyebrow at the girl. The Phantom crossed his arms as if to say, 'I rest my case'.

Jareth turned to Cloud, "Is she always like this?"

"Yes. Yes she is," Cloud sighed running a hand down her face before turning to the Phantom, "And sir, Smiles and I don't see eye to eye on quite a few things, but she's got you pegged. You're a trickster."

"How am _I_ a trickster?" the Phantom demanded.

"Well let's see," Smiles, sans her phantom costume, appeared from behind the couch; the group was forced to do a double take, as the Smiles that was wearing the phantom costume was still staring at the butterfly, "You tricked Christine into think you were the spirit of her dead father - great flirting technique by the way. You also harassed the opera owners with notes for months. You turned Carlotta's already horrendous voice into something akin to a toad. And do I even have to _mention_ the rubble known as the Opera Populaire?"

Cloud nodded along with each point her friend made before standing and walking over to Smiles, "Um... Smiles, may I ask you a quick question?"

"Sure ninja," Smiles grinned, "What's up?"

Cloud lifted and eyebrow as she gestured to the Smiles in the phantom costume, "HOW?!"

"That?" Smiles chuckled, "You're not the only one with super awesome abilities."

"Well, your _super awesome_ abilities are bringing my worst nightmare to life! Two SmilesThroughFandoms! The world's not ready for that! In fact it never will be!" Cloud shouted almost hysterically.

"I must admit mortal," Loki stood and observed both Smiles', "I was unaware that Midgardians were capable of such tricks as duplication."

"Don't encourage her Loki," Cat advised the Asgardian, "You'll only fuel the fire. And Cloud can't take any more of that right now."

"And what you call _tricks_ I call breaking the fourth wall," Smiles pointed out. Cloud glared at her friend, looking dangerously close to strangling the other girl.

"Breaking the fourth wall?" Loki questioned.

Smiles grinned, "Yeah, we do it all the time on this show."

"Explain," the Asgardian demanded.

"I don't think some cheesy, glittery baddie from an eighties fantasy film; a singing, masked man from my favorite musical; and an Asgardian _god_ are normally supposed to associate," Smiles pointed out.

Cloud sighed, "Since you've explained the principle of fourth wall breaking, can you get the other you to leave? We already have enough trouble makers in the room. I'd rather not double them."

"Pun intended?" Cat asked cheekily earning a glare from her cousin. Smiles quickly pulled out a laptop, typed something on it and then watched as her twin disappeared with a loud POP!

"I am not _cheesy_, as you put it!" Jareth growled indignantly.

"Need I remind you of the _poisoned peach_?" Cloud asked one eyebrow raised.

"Dude, no offense, but the _fairytale poisoned fruit cliche _has been done, redone, out done and done all over again with ice-cream on top. It's cheesy and old and just the kind of thing we expect from you," Smiles said blatantly.

"From _me_? What is it with you above-ground females having such high expectations of me?" Jareth asked.

Smiles lifted an eyebrow, "Dude, you're hair has more color in it than those of some of our friends. And you _sparkle_; seriously you _**sparkle**_! My expectations couldn't be any lower," so saying the host pulled out her iPod ignoring the affronted look the man was sending her.

"May I leave _now_?" Loki asked.

"No," Cat glared, "We've barely asked any questions!"

"Speaking of questions, Smiles brought up a point I've been wanting to ask about..." Cloud began turning to Jareth, "Why do you and everything else in your labyrinth sparkle?"

"That? Simple," Jareth said, "The dust is easy to conjure up, and I often do that when I am bored."

Everyone just stared at him; finally after a _long_ while, Loki turned to the Goblin King, "When you're bored you conjure glittering... dust?"

"Like you have room to complain," Cat spoke getting Loki's attention.

"Yeah, when you're bored you try to enslave humanity," Cloud continued for her cousin with a smirk.

The Asgardian looked as if he'd swallowed something sour as Cat turned to question the Phantom, "Smiles tells me you have the world's second worst flirting technique, is that true?"

The Phantom's face darkened, "My pursuit if Christine was of pure heart. If that _Viscount_ hadn't gotten in the way-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on there, lover boy," Cloud interrupted before turning to Smiles, "What'd you mean by _second worst_ flirting technique?"

Smiles glanced up from her iPod and shrugged, "Jareth's is the worst."

"Flirting technique?" Jareth questioned, "Who have I ever _flirted _with?"

"Sarah," Smiles was quick to point out, "Stealing her baby brother, taunting her in your labyrinth, and then drugging her... Not the best strategy," Smiles then slouched in her seat and returned to her iPod, however before she got too invested in whatever she was doing she smirked at Jareth and the Phantom, "Y'know, the two of you are very similar."

"What?" Jareth's voice was filled with confusion.

"How?" the Phantom questioned.

"You both sing, you both have hair to kill for-" Smiles listed off.

"Was that a pun?" Cloud interjected eyeing the Phantom as she spoke.

Pausing for a moment, and then cringing, Smiles nodded before she continued, "Both of you wore leather gloves at one point in your movies, you both want control over the women you love, and you both lost the women you love to someone they loved more than you," Smiles finished happily. The audience had varying reactions. A few cringed while most shouted 'OOOOOOH!' at the top of their lungs. A couple shouted 'BURN!' and 'OH SNAP!', while one man in the front row actually Z-snapped. Smiles, who had returned to her iPod fully, was unaware of the reactions her words had garnered.

On stage her co-hosts and guests also had interesting reactions. Cloud and Cat stared at their friend in shock; mouths hanging open and eyes wide at her bluntness. Jareth looked heartbroken, while the Phantom looked like he wanted to strangle Smiles. Loki's shoulders were shaking with laughter. Again Smiles was completely oblivious to these actions.

Finally, Loki managed to contain himself as he glance over at Smiles with a smirk, "I like her."

"Please don't," Cat said once she'd regained her ability to speak.

"Yeah, Reindeer Games," Cloud cleared her throat, "As much as I think you're an awesome guest and all, we can't have you encouraging Smiles's insanity. Most of our friends do that already."

Loki sighed while rolling his eyes in an annoyed manner, "Why did the Man of Iron have to give me such a horrendous name?"

"Because you're so _loveable_. Y'know, like a bed of nails," Smiles spoke without looking up from her iPod.

Cloud rolled her eyes as she turned to Loki, "So, how's life impersonating your adoptive father?" the Asgardian frowned and glanced over his shoulder as if looking for someone, Cloud noticed this and smiled reassuringly, "Calm down, Loki. Smiles, however untrustworthy-"

"Guilty!" Smiles chirped in before furiously tapping her iPod screen with her finger.

Cloud lifted an eyebrow but continued, "Anyway, she set up a system to make sure no one from the Marvel Universe would come to arrest and/or kill you while you're being interviewed."

"Really?" Loki asked, doubt clear in his voice.

"Of course!" Cat grinned, "In this story, all we do is break the fourth wall. We don't write anything to be taken seriously. Besides it's too close to a Marvel movie release date for us to write anything major about you in Asgard. So, if you could, just a simple opinion would be appreciated."

Loki pondered this for a moment before finally answering the question, "Admittedly, things have gotten rather dull. But, I have a way to... _remedy _this."

Soon after the Norse god said this, a loud alarm sounded off coupled with bright red flashing lights. This startled the Phantom, Jareth and Cat. Loki merely glanced around in mild surprise while Cloud looked upward at the lights before smiling at the guests and her cousin. Off to the side Smiles was still engrossed in whatever she was playing on her iPod.

"What was _that_?!" Cat asked her cousin.

"That?" Cloud raised a brow, a smirk tugging on he mouth, "That was the Spoiler Alert."

"The what?" Loki questioned the girl.

"The Spoiler Alert, one of Smiles's few _intelligent_ ideas," Cloud smirked as she glanced at her friend, who only smiled and nodded in agreement, "You see, we realized that some of our guests we'll have are likely going to be from an ongoing series; like you and others from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. So, Smiles suggested that we set that up. It'll work something like this: if an ongoing series character reveals anything too major about an upcoming movie, or whatever their series has, even if it's just a rumor, that alarm will sound."

"We're going to be hearing that frequently on this show aren't we?" Cat asked in a resigned manner.

"If it ends up well received, then yeah," Cloud answered her cousin.

Smiles smirked without looking up from her iPod as she addressed Cloud, "But dude, seriously, if he's talking about what I think he's talking about, _Age of Ultron_ is going to be the best movie of the Summer!"

Cloud nodded in agreement with her friend. Then curious about what exactly Smiles was playing Cloud glanced over her co-host's shoulder. The honey brown haired girl found that her friend was playing Galaga.

Grinning, Cloud turned to the audience and shouted, "SMILES IS PLAYING GALAGA! THOUGHT WE WOULDN'T NOTICE, BUT WE DID!" However, Smiles didn't even glance up as everyone's eyes fell on her.

"Die alien scum! DIE!" Smiles yelled madly. Cloud sweatdropped before turning back to those being interviewed. As she did a sudden thought struck her.

"Hey, Smiles don't forget about your segment," Cloud nudged her friend's arm.

"Shush! I'm trying to beat the high score!" Smiles waved her friend off, but Cloud merely nudged her again managing to get her friend to look up at her, "What? Is it time for my segment?" Cloud nodded in reply, "Well then, forget the high score; I got a fool to torture!" Smiles said suddenly jumping to her feet chucking her iPod in the process with no care as to where it landed. A loud cry of 'Ow! My eye!' was heard from backstage. Those on stage turned to find a stagehand covering one of his eyes; on the floor next to his feet was Smile's iPod, leaving little mystery as to what had happened.

Cloud smirked turning to the audience, "And that there folks is why actors and actresses have stunt-doubles."

"You said it ninja," Smiles said nodding sagely before walking to the center of the stage, "Now for those of you who _haven't _ seen the first episode, this is my very own segment, which I have so ingeniously titled; _Torture the Fool_!"

Flat-screen televisions dropped down from the ceiling showing a segment of Smiles torturing random characters in different ways - sicking a giant sandworm on Beetlejuice, suspending the Goblin King over the Bog of Eternal Stench, locking Scar alone in a room full of the dumbest hyenas she could find, and so on - before the segment's logo appeared with a splattered pie behind it.

"Why was I on that little segment of videos?" Jareth asked nervously.

"I'm glad you asked, Jareth!" Smiles said, her voice adopting a tone not unlike that of a game show host from the nineteen-seventies, "It's because you have been selected as lucky contestant number two on my little segment. So, why don't you _come on down_!" It was then that two tall, pretty showgirls dressed in sparkly red costumes came out from behind the curtain and quite literally dragged Jareth to the center of the stage setting him next to Smiles. All the while a song, eerily similar to the tune of _The Price is Right _was playing.

"Where'd you get the showgirls?" Cloud asked her friend.

"You're not the only one who gets a paycheck, y'know!" Smiles grinned before her face fell into a frown, "I feel like I'm forgetting something," Smiles glanced down at her apparel then snapped her fingers, "Oh, I know!" she snapped her fingers again, "My _game-show-host outfit_ please!" two stagehands rushed on stage. One was wheeling in a changing booth and some make-up. The other was carrying a costume bag. Once the booth had been placed Smiles jumped, literally, into it as the stagehands threw the costume bag and make-up in after her. Afterwards the changing booth began to rattle and shake; noises varying from screeching tires to chainsaw motors and drill came from said booth.

"What is she doing in there?" Jareth shouted with concern to the other two hosts over the noise.

"I don't know!" Cat shouted back.

With a deadpan face Cloud shouted her own reply, "I don't _want _to know!"

"Should we be concerned?" Loki shouted.

"Do you have enough money to pay for whatever she's doing in there?" the Phantom asked.

"Firstly, yes we should be concerned!," Cloud shouted to Loki before replying to the Phantom, "And whatever it is, is coming out of her paycheck!"

"Wait a second," Cat turned to her cousin, a glare on her face, "How come I'm the only on who doesn't get a paycheck?!" Before Cloud could answer her cousin, the noises stopped and the changing booth ceased shaking. Soon after, Smiles jumped out; now dressed in a powder blue suit with white suede shoes and a black tie.

Cloud blinked as she took in her friend's attire, "Um... why are you dressed like Caesar Flickerman?"

"Who?" the three guests questioned in unison.

"A character from the Hunger Games," Cat explained.

"Hunger Games?" Loki asked.

"Oh, it's this contestant kind of thing," Cat answered, "Twenty-four go in, one comes-"

"Cat! Stop!" Smiles shouted as Cloud slapped a hand over her cousin's mouth.

"Don't give him any ideas!" the honey brown haired girl growled.

Loki smirked thoughtfully, "I am intrigued by this Games of Hunger; I shall have to investigate it at once," Cloud and Smiles visibly blanched.

"We are in _so _much trouble when this episode is over," Smiles stated.

"Let's hope Thor can buy us some time after this," Cloud frowned turning back to Smiles, "You continue with your segment, and any others if I'm not back; I have to go re-read some of our contracts and find out what our legal liability is. Also I'm gonna hide any copies of the books we might have here," Cloud whispered the last sentence.

As Cloud left the stage Smiles called after her, "I'm going to pretend to know what those words mean!" then she turned back to Jareth and grinned in a cheesy manner as the music to _The Price is Right _started to play again, "Now Jareth, you've been selected for my little segment called _Torture the Fool_-"

"Didn't she _just _explain this?" the Phantom asked.

"_SHUSH_!" Smiles huffed as she held up a hand to shush the Phantom without even looking at him, "Now the way this works is that I select a very special brand of torture for our guest that he - or she - is put through. Now, I've selected something that hits close to home for you. Something you threaten all your disturbingly stupid goblins with every other second!"

"What in the world are you..." Jareth trailed off as realization washed over him, "Wait a minute, you don't mean-"

Putting on an overbearing grin and slinging an arm across the Goblin King's shoulder, Smiles shouted, "Tell him what he's won announcer guy!"

**"With pleasure,"**you could almost hear the grin in the man's voice, **"Jareth, the Goblin King, has won an all expenses paid trip to..."**the announcer trailed off increasing the suspense, **"_The Bog of Eternal Stench_!"**

"_WHAT?!_" Jareth shouted in horror as the audience cheered and clapped.

Smiles, an innocent look upon her face, pulled out a little black box with a large red button on top, "Ah yes, the Bog of Eternal Stench. So rotten and foul, you step one foot in that stuff, you'll smell bad for the rest of your life..."

"And how do you plan on sending me to the bog, hm?" Jareth asked smugly, "We're nowhere near my kingdom."

Smiles blinked, the innocent smile on her face still present, as she held up the little box, "With this pretty red button," Cat covered her mouth to stifled the laugh that threatened to spill out at the fact that her friend was talking to the Goblin King like he was a five year old.

Jareth glared at Smiles, "And what makes you believe that I will allow you to do such a thing to me?"

Smiles pondered the question for a moment before smirking, "Because I'm awesome!"

"I'm really glad my cousin wasn't around to hear that," Cat sighed at her friends actions.

Jareth stalked towards Smiles, a scowl on his face, "Listen to me, you worthless peasant-" before he could finish Smiles's smirk grew as she pushed the button. A trap door opened up underneath the Goblin King, and the man fell down the chute that it was connected to; a chute that would lead him to his own Bog of Eternal Stench. The audience laughed and applauded loudly.

Putting a hand to her ear, Smiles leaned ever so slightly toward the still open chute, "I'm listening."

Loki eyes narrowed, "How dare you steal my line you worthless Midgardian!"

Smiles placed her hands on her hips and sent the Asgardian a cocky smile, "Wow, you must really want to go to the bog too huh?"

In response Loki stalked over to Smiles and placed the host in a choke hold. Cat gasped fearfully and ran to find her cousin. Meanwhile, the Phantom remained in his seat taking in the scene, wondering if he should even bother to do something.

"Listen to me you mewling quim-" Loki growled.

"Meow," Smiles smirked at the irritated look on the god's face.

The glare on the Asgardian's face hardened, "You have wasted my time and have made me question every ounce of sanity I have. If you value your life, which I am beginning to doubt, you will allow me to leave."

"Well, all you had to do was ask!" Smiles told him in a matter-of-fact tone. Growling, Loki tossed the girl to the floor before storming off the stage. Smiles blinked before standing to find Cloud giving her the _I-question-my-friendship-with-you-daily-slash-you-have-no-guilt-about-what-you-just-did-do-you? _look.

"You just love breaking all the rules in our contract, don't you," Cloud asked her friend, an unimpressed look on her face.

"How else would this show be entertaining?" Smiles shot back with a laugh.

Cat sweatdropped as her cousin facepalmed, "I can think of several ways," Cloud sighed, "You're just lucky that Cat had enough sense to come and grab me; well, and that Loki was wiling to leave without doing you bodily harm!"

Smiles merely hummed unconcerned as she turned to the Phantom, "You can leave too, if you want; we got enough footage of you to make the show."

The Phantom stood and bowed to the girls, "Thank you, for allowing me to be on this show..." he paused for a moment as though looking for the words he wanted to say, "No matter how odd my time on it was."

As the Phantom left the three co-hosts stepped towards center stage as Cloud addressed the audience, "Alright, it's getting rather late, so it's time for our last two guests of the evening. So please welcome Alice Gehabich from Bakugan!" the host paused as the audience cheered, "Also from Bakugan, we have the big bad villain himself: Masquerade-"

Before she could say more Cloud was cut off by Smiles's gasp of joy, "Did you just say _Masquerade_?"

"I'm a little nervous now, but yes. Yes I did," Cloud answered her friend warily.

Smiles cheered happily, "I'll be right back; I have to go change!"

"Smiles, what're you doing?" Cat called after her friend, "You've changed like three times already!"

"You'll see!" Smiles called back grinning as she disappeared backstage. As they were waiting for their friend to come back the cousins were joined by a blond boy wearing a visor-like mask.

"What exactly is this place, and why is there a man wearing a golden helmet and a green cape backstage?" the boy asked.

"Well, this is the _Talk Show_ stage, and I'm pretty sure the guy back there was Loki," Cloud answered, "Anyways, it's nice to meet you Masquerade. I'm-" Suddenly music started to play, and Smiles strode into the room wearing a mint green masquerade mask with a matching poofy mint green ballroom dress; she also carried a fan of similar color. Cloud groaned as she realized where her friend was going with this. Cat looked on confused, while their current guest just sat on a couch unfazed. At least he was unfazed until...

**_Masquerade! Paper face on parade... Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you!_**

As the song played Smiles began the dance number that went with it. Cloud turned to Masquerade and mouthed 'I'm so sorry you have to see this'. Cat started cringing as she understood what Smiles's plan had been. The guest himself looked torn between between leaving the stage and not coming back, or strangling the dancing host.

_**Masquerade! Every face a different shade... Masquerade! Look around - there's another mask behind you!**_

Suddenly the music screeched to a halt. Everyone turned to the place where the music had originated from. To everyone's confusion Cloud was storming back from that direction.

"Dud, when'd you go back there?" Smiles asked her friend.

Cloud smirked, "About five seconds ago," her friend sent her a look, "What, I'm a _ninja_ remember?"

Smiles tilted her head thinking about it before nodding, "Yeah, that's right, you are," then she turned to their guest, "So, Masquerade you were Alice's alter ego; what was it like?"

"Useful for keeping tabs on the Battle Brawlers, but difficult as well, especially when I had to do Naga's dirty work; it was hard finding a place to transform safely," the blond said. Smiles glanced at Cloud.

"Who's Naga?" the masked author asked. Cloud anime fell.

"I thought I told you," Smiles shook her head, "Anyways, Naga was a power hungry Bakugan who wanted to take over the world. He was also Masquerade's boss," Cloud explained. Smiles nodded a small 'ah' escaping her lips. Cat suddenly stood and headed off stage.

"Yo, Cat where ya going?" Smiles asked her friend.

"To get the last guest," the host replied. For a moment Smiles looked confused, but quickly shook it off. Then she grinned like the Cheshire cat, and Cloud's eyes widened before turning into a glare in an attempt to shut her friend up; it ultimately failed.

"What did you think of the song?" Smiles asked Masquerade cheekily.

The boy in question glowered, "It was not amusing," he replied.

"Hey, I thought it was hilarious!" someone in the audience shouted; the person just happened to be a brunette primarily dressed in red with a pair of green goggled on his head.

"Shut it Kuso!" Masquerade returned at the same time Smiles called out, "I see you are a man of culture!"

Smiles merely grinned in the face of Masquerade's glare before turning to her friend and co-host, "Okay then, so Cloud who's our last guest?" the glasses wearing host asked. Once the words were out of her mouth Cat returned followed by an orange haired girl. Smiles gaped, while Cloud smirked at her friend's reaction. Masquerade from his spot on the couch even looked surprised with her appearance.

"But how... You two are supposed... I mean that he... And you were... But he's here... You're there... But he's... Uh..." Smiles stammered out, hopelessly confused.

"I'd stop there Smiles; don't want you to strain yourself," Cat told her friend sympathetically before grinning slightly, "Though aren't you the one that said we break the fourth wall constantly?"

"Shut up!" Smiles retorted.

"Um... where is this exactly?" the orange haired girl asked.

"You, my dear Alice, are on the _Talk Show _stage," Cloud explained. Alice nodded then turned to the blond boy, blinking in surprise before smiling.

"Wait, hold up, why is it nice to see him? Didn't he, you know, use you to figure out what your friends were up to?" Smiles questioned the Russian girl.

Alice nodded, "That's true, but he helped Dan out later when they went to Vestroia to combat Naga, even though Naga himself wasn't there," Alice explained. This only had Smiles looking more confused than she had before.

"Don't worry your head about the details Smiles; you'll just destroy what brain cells you have left if you do," Cloud stated as her cousin nodded in agreement.

"You mean she _has_ brain cells?" Masquerade asked in disbelief getting a giggle out of his former alter ego.

"I resent that," Smiles muttered.

Cloud smirked at her friend, "He has a right to think something like that, after all just look at what you've done to other characters... and what they've done to you," the host grinned as Smiles glared at her.

"You never ever let me have anything... do you?" the masked host grumbled as Cloud shook her head.

"Nope, and I never will," the girl with blue-gray eyes replied.

Smiles sighed in defeat before turning to Alice, "So, Alice, what was it like figuring out that Masquerade was using you as a vessel of sorts?"

"I'd like to point out that it was basically all Naga's fault," Cloud spoke.

"Well, pin a rose on your nose!" Smiles grumbled, "Please answer the question Alice..."

Alice shuddered as she recalled the past, "It was awful! To think that _I _had done all of that to my friends! It was horrible!"

Masquerade shook his head; likely rolling his eyes as well, "You survived. Get over it..."

Smiles raised a brow at her friend who just shook her head, as if to say 'it's complicated, don't ask', and surprisingly Smiles heeded Cloud's look.

Alice then turned to Smiles, "I love your dress by the way! But... um, why are you so dressed up?"

Smiles smirked mischievously, "Well, I could tell you, but I think showing you would be better!"

Cloud facepalmed dragging her hand down her face and giving Smiles a suffering look. Cat groaned both internally and externally at her friend's meaning. Masquerade made a sour face as the music from before picked up again, while Alice had a small smile on her face.

**_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade… __Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you!_**

It continued on like that for a while, with Smiles dancing around the entire stage; finally Cloud leaned over to Masquerade and Alice and whispered, "You two can go now, if you want. She's going to keep this up for a while," Masquerade sent Cloud a grateful look as he led Alice away; leaving the stage and Smile's impromptu dance number behind.

"Well, that's all the time we have for today!" Cat announced; speaking loud enough to be heard over the music.

"Just to be perfectly clear, the three of us do not own _any _of the characters used in today's episode," Cloud said to the viewing audience.

"And if you took anything from this episode seriously... check your brain, I think there might be something wrong with it. And, hey I've been told we got the next few episodes planned out. However, if there is any character you want us to included in this show, _any character whatsoever as long as their PG-13_, just leave a comment on the _Talk Show Forum_, which is on Cloud's Profile, and we'll see what we can do!" Cat smiled at the audience.

Cloud nodded and turned to address the crowd on last time, "Also, if you like the Spoiler Alert feature and would like us to include it in future episodes, let us know. Until then, I'm CloudSkylark18!"

"I'm Sat3nCat!" Cloud's cousin said with a bow.

"And I'm dancing around in a poofy dress!" Smiles, who'd taken a break from dancing to join her fellow co-hosts center stage, smiled brightly before doing a little twirl.

"Join us next time on... _TALK SHOW_!" the three hosts said in unison as the song changed from _Masquerade_ to _Magic Dance _by David Bowie; which the three hosts began dancing around the stage to. As they danced the camera slowly started to pull away from the hosts, but quickly snapped back when the song changed again to a familiar AC/DC song: _Shoot To Thrill_. The three hosts shared confused looks with one another.

"What's going on?" Cat questioned.

"Smiles did you plan this?" Cloud turned to her friend.

"Nope," the host in question shook her head, "I'm about as confused as I always am... or maybe even more so."

"Well, then what's going on? And why is this song so familiar?" Cloud questioned. At that moment Loki's head peeked out from around the corner leading backstage.

"If anyone asks I'm not here," the god of tricks said before vanishing back to where he'd come from.

"Okay, now I'm nervous," Cat hissed out fearfully.

"If Loki's afraid of whoever's coming, it can't be good!" Smiles added, only serving to make her co-host more nervous.

"Please tell me that it's not someone capable of destroying this stage," Cloud muttered a plea. That's when, somehow, the skylight above the stage opened automatically and a man wearing a red and gold metal suit flew in and landed perfectly center stage. The audience burst into applause.

Smiles laughed and shook her head as she walked over to the man, "Ladies and gentlemen, Tony freaking Stark! AKA: Iron Man!"

The face plate on the suit flipped up to reveal the smirking face of Tony Stark as he turned to the three hosts, "Thank you, for putting int the convenient skylight; right in my line of trajectory. Honestly, that was the perfect situation. Last thing I needed to do was destroy the roof."

Cloud nodded and smiled in a similar manner to Russia (a cute look that somehow instilled fear into the people looking at it), "Yeah, that would've been bad."

"Wait, since when have we had a skylight there?" Smiles asked confused. Cloud sent her friend a look saying 'I'll tell you later'.

Cat shook her head fondly at her friend before approaching the billionaire, "So, Mr. Stark, what brings you to the _Talk Show _stage... _after _we finished the show?"

"Two things actually," Tony Stark turned to address the co-hosts, "One, why was Reindeer Games invited onto the show before I was?"

Cloud rolled her eyes, "Because that's how we planned it out," an unspoken 'duh' hung in the air.

"Besides, you and the other Avengers will be appearing in another episode very soon," Smiles told Stark.

Tony nodded, "Alright, fair enough. I mean, I did, more or less, make a cameo."

"In true Marvel end credit scene fashion, nonetheless," Cat added.

"Which brings me to my next point. You-" the man pointed at Cloud "- used my lines. Now, normally, I wouldn't mind; considering I'm a very quotable guy."

"You forgot modest, Ego Man," Smiles pointed out dryly. The billionaire gave her an odd look before turning back to Cloud.

"But I looked over a few things and realized you didn't have permission to use them. So, unless you have a contract to void this I'm going to have to ask you to pay a few royalties," Tony said.

"Oh, no this is much worse than the studio being destroyed; he could literally sink our show," Cloud muttered before smiling with her cousin and waving Tony off, "Chill, man. Smiles took care of things."

"She did?" Tony asked skeptically; gaze on the host in question.

"Yep, she had a contract written up that allowed us to use any type of lines from any types of media we wanted without having to pay a fee," Cloud answered.

"In that case, just show me the contract and I'll be on my way," Tony said.

"Alright Smiles, show him the contract you had written up," Cat said. A moment passed and Smiles's eyes widened as a frown of realization appeared on her face.

Cloud observed her friend a sinking feeling welling up inside her, "Smiles... you did take care of this... right?" a slight plea was added onto the end of the question.

"Um..." Smiles began sweating as she eyed her co-host and Iron Man uncertainly.

"Smiles?" Cloud's voice took on a harsh edge.

"Um... uh... _you'll never take me alive_!" Smiles shouted throwing her hands down. Something exploded filling the stage with smoke; blinding the two other hosts and the billionaire. The sound of Smiles dashing frantically of the stage was clearly heard.

Cat coughed, hand waving in front of her face, "Where'd she get the smoke bombs?"

"I don't know, and I don't care! But if she destroys my studio, she's gonna be in _so_ much trouble!" Cloud growled before devolving into a fit of coughing.

"So, I take it that's a no on the contract?" Tony asked safe from the smoke beneath his mask.

"Where'd she even go?" Cat asked asked as the smoke slowly cleared away. Then something off stage caught the three that were on stage's attention.

"Oh hey, Smiles. How's the show going?" a stagehand's voice asked the girl who fled.

"_GIVE ME THOSE KEYS_!" the frantic shout of Smiles was clearly heard. Those on stage heard what sounded like Smiles kicking the stagehand before she starting running again.

"What's she doing?" Tony's face plate had flipped back open again showing his puzzled face.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Cloud glared towards the direction her friend had fled.

"Hey, Smiles! Get back here with my car keys! Don't you dare go ruining my new car, I just got it! Smiles? Smiles, what're you doing?! NO! YOU'VE GOT IT IN REVERSE!" the stagehand screamed. The three pairs of eyes on stage widened in surpise.

"Uh-oh," Cat muttered glancing over at her cousin, who appeared to hoping for a miracle.

"NO! SMILES STOP! _SMILES_!" a loud crash cut short the stagehand's shouts; they turned into a wordless wail. A television screen revealed the reason; Smiles had backed the poor man's car into a wall of the studio.

"My studio!" Cloud shouted before her voice lifted into a roar, **"****SMILES!"** Cloud then stormed off leaving her cousin and Tony behind. The two remaining on stage looked at each other unsure of what to do.

Cat then turned and smiled weakly at the audience, "Heh... heh, join us next time, where hopefully my cousin hasn't killed Smiles."

"Should we go help?" Tony asked, "More over who should we help?

"Probably," Cat replied, "And right now Smiles is in the most danger, but I'm not about to go up against my cousin without protection."

Tony smirked, "Say no more, J.A.R.V.I.S!"

"_Yes, Mr. Stark?_" the AI system replied.

"Send in the back-up," the billionaire said, "Ms. Cat is going to need it."

"_Right away, sir._" J.A.R.V.I.S. returned. Then with no other warning a smaller red and gold suit flew in from the skylight and attached itself to the stunned host.

Tony smirked as his face-plate fell back into place giving his voice a metallic sound as he spoke, "Isn't that nice? Now come on, we should probably go check out backstage," which seemed to be a good idea as screams, explosions and various other sounds of chaos was heard from the back. As Tony walked backstage, David Bowie's _Magic Dance_ began to play once more.

Before the camera panned away though Cat glanced down at herself and smirked as she looked right into the camera, "I.. am... _Iron Man_," then, the face-plate of her suit covered her face as she turned and jogged after Tony Stark. Then the camera finally panned away from the stage, for real, before the screen faded to black.


	3. Halloween Special

**CloudSkylark: Hey, the Halloween Special is here! ...And I actually got it out by Halloween, yes! Ah, anyways I hope you all enjoy this special chapter an with that being said let's get this show started.**

* * *

Halloween Special

It was one minute to midnight; a small mist rolled over the ground outside the studio where Talk Show was filmed. Then, just as the clock signalled midnight characters from various Stephen King works, Tim Burton films, and various slasher-horror films began to make their way to the doors of the studio. They flashed their tickets at the doorman just as an eerily familiar tune began to play. As they made their way in, the mist from outside followed the audience members; said audience members then began to sing the opening theme.

"Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see this, our town of Halloween… This is Halloween, this is Halloween! Pumpkins scream in the dead of night! This is Halloween, everybody make a scene. Trick or treat till the neighbors die of - fright! It's our town, everybody scream! In this town of Halloween!"

Freddy Krueger appeared from behind a dark corner, and began to stroke his burnt face with his gloved hands, "I am the one hiding under your bed. Nails grown sharp and eyes glowing red!"

Audrey II smirked at the camera as he wrapped a vine around Freddy's ankle, "I am the one hiding under your stairs. Vines like snakes and spiders in my soil…"

Everyone then took up the chorus, "This is Halloween, this is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"

The camera then panned over to Barnabas Collins, Edward Scissorhands, and Sweeny Todd; sitting in the front row, "In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song."

"In this town, don't we love it now? Everyone's waiting for the next surprise!" Big Jim Reenie, still limping from the knife in his foot he received from the season two finale, smiled and gestured wildly with his hands.

Here various Tim Burton characters joined in, "Round that corner man, hiding in a trash can; something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream! Scream! This is Halloween. Red 'n' black and slimy green."

"Aren't you scared?" Michael Myers asked with a smirk.

"Well, that's just fine!" Carrie, covered in pig's blood, sang with a slightly unnerving smile.

Angelique Bouchard and Mary Sibley appeared behind the two, "Say it once, say it twice. Take a chance and roll the dice. Ride with the moon in the dead of night."

The Frankenstein monster then stomped into the hall, "Everybody scream, everybody scream! In our town of Halloween…"

"I am the clown with the tear-away face, here in a flash and gone without a trace!" IT, in his clown form, popped out of seemingly nowhere before doing exactly as the lyrics said. Which meant he tore off his face and then instantly disappeared.

"I am the 'who' when you call 'who's there?'. I am the wind blowing through your hair…" Nancy Thompson stood at the door with Laurie Strode as an ominous wind suddenly came from nowhere and whisked through their hair.

Count Dracula, in bat form, appeared silhouetted in front of the moon, "I am the shadow on the moon at night, filling your dream to the brim of fright."

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!" the rest of the audience sang again.

Lydia Deetz, Victor Frankenstein, and David Collins smiled sweetly at the camera as is panned over them, "Tender lumplings everywhere, life's no fun without a good scare!"

"That's our job, but we're not mean in our town of Halloween." Adam and Barbra Maitland sang as they appeared our of thin air and Adam escorted his wife to a seat.

Big Jim appeared once again, this time smiling manically, "In this town, don't we love it now? Everyone's waiting for the next surprise!"

"Smiles might catch you in the back and - scream! - like a banshee, make you jump out of your skin! This is Halloween, everybody scream! Won't ya please make way for three very special girls? Our three hosts are queens of this pumpkin patch! Everyone hail to the Pumpkin Queens - now… This is Halloween, this is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"

The stage slowly became covered in a strange green mist, which completely obscured everything on stage. Then, some low-lighting came from the floor of the stage; lighting up a circle in the center of the stage. The music continued but nothing happened. Lydia, Victor, and David approached the stage with small smiles as they continued, "In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song…"

That's when Sat3nCat, CloudSkylark18, and SmilesThroughFandoms appeared out of the floor. They seemed to float as the green mist and low lighting gave the illusion of them having powers.

"La, la-la la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la-la-la, la, la, la, la!" one side of the audience sang while the other in complete unison sang, "Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"

"WEEEEEEEEE!" the crowd cheered as they applauded the hosts. Said host then released the harnesses that had brought them up from the floor and kept them aloft; allowing them to land on the stage.

"Well, that was exhausting," Cloud said as she shrugged off her harness, "Alright, welcome one and all to the Halloween Talk Show special. Now for those of you who don't know I'm CloudSkylark18, and I'm dressed as Jyugo from Nanbaka; which is a totally underrated anime in my opinion!"

"And I'm Sat3nCat! For this episode I'm cosplaying Krista from Attack on Titan! My favorite anime!" Cat smiled as she started to rock back and forth on her heels as she waited for Smiles to introduce herself, "Smiles, that's your que!"

Cloud and Cat glanced over at their co-host and saw Smiles reading a script with a bright yellow cover; it read 'Snow Off-White'. The cousins facepalmed as their friend shouted out, "I was a fairy godmother before you were born!"

Cloud turned to address the definitely confused audience, "That's SmilesThroughFandoms, and she's dressed as Fluttershy from Equestria Girls."

"What is she doing?" Cat questioned her cousin.

"She auditioned for the fall play at our school and got one of the lead roles, so she freaking out about it because she has so many line and ques to learn compared to last year when she was just an ensemble member," Cloud explained.

"Oh really, what's she playing?" Cat asked.

"Periwinkle, the OCD one!" Smiles answered before Cloud could, "I'm one of the seven fairy godmothers."

"Wait… I thought it was seven dwarves in the story of Snow White," Cat said with a confused look.

Smiles sent her friend a look that read 'really? Just really?', before holding up her script, "You do realize that this play is called Snow Off-White, right?"

"Touche," Cat smiled sheepishly. Cloud rolled her eyes at the interaction between her cousin and friend before turning to the audience.

"Well, now that… that's settled I'll announce the line-up for today's show," the author announced, "Up first is Beetlejuice. Then we've invited Roxas from the Kingdom Hearts franchise," Cloud was cut off by fangirl screams from the crowd which irked her a bit, "Then, Jack Skellington, the true Pumpkin King, will take the stage. And after him we have, the flurry of dancing flames, aka Axel from Kingdom Hearts," more fangirl screams echoed around the room, but there were also cheers of admiration from some of the male guests, "then we have Riku… also from Kingdom Hearts," once more an overflow of fangirl screams sounded making the host growl in slight annoyance, "And then, finally we'll end the show with our favorite… or not so favorite, bag-of-bugs, Oogie Boogie!"

"So without further ado here is…" Cat began spreading her arms wide in a dramatic fashion which caused her to accidentally smack Smiles right in the stomach.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Smiles screeched. Cat and Cloud looked at the Fluttershy cosplayer in concern.

"Stupid ponies! I'm still hurt from those kicks and bites! Who would've thought something so adorable could cause so much pain?" Smiles asked, rubbing the new bruise on her stomach.

I mean I did try to warn you, but…" Cloud mumbled, "But that was from our first episode. I don't know whether I should be concerned that you're still hurt, or impressed that the ponies managed to get you good enough to last this long."

Smiles huffed as Cat spoke up, "Maybe you should just sit down and rest for a bit. We can take care of the first interview."

"Yeah, just go ahead and read your script," Cloud said in agreement with her cousin, "Cat and I will take care of everything."

"Thanks guys," Smiles said, "I owe you one," then she found a seat and opened up her script to the page that held her first lines.

"Alright, now without further ado, it is my pleasure to introduce to you Beetlejuice!" Cat shouted, and the audience erupted into cheers. Only nothing actually happened. Eventually, the audience and the two active hosts just stared at the side of the stage Beetlejuice was supposed to come from, only to be greeted with silence.

"Why isn't he coming out?" Cat asked her cousin.

Cloud shrugged as she replied, "I'm not sure."

"Try calling his name three time," Smiles suggested before becoming tense, "A cottage doesn't have a fate!"

Cat raised an eyebrow but shrugged, "Worth a shot I guess."

Cloud nodded in agreement before speaking, "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!"

The spotlight shifted to where the ghost was supposed to enter once more… but nothing happened again. Cloud shared an exasperated look with Cat.

"I don't understand! We called his name three times!" Cat shouted, "What's keeping him?"

"Hey, Smiles… you got any other suggestions?" Cloud turned to her friend, "...Smiles?"

"Who has OCD now?" Smiles asked smugly, pretending to hold something up.

"Smiles?" Cat called.

"It was my mother's! It's going to be very popular someday!" Smiles beamed.

"SMILES!" the cousins shouted in unison.

"What?" the girl in question asked.

"Do you know any other ways to summon Beetlejuice?" Cloud asked her friend, "He didn't come when we called."

Smiles rolled her eyes, "Is he seriously being this dramatice?" she set her script down and made her way to center stage, "Alright, people backstage, close the curtain behind us!" the stagehands were quick to follow Smiles's instructions; Cloud and Cat were barely able to get out of the way, "Table with tablecloth, please!" a table adorned with a cloth rolled out and stopped in front of Smiles, "Candle!" she held up her hand and successfully caught the object surprising Cloud, "Matches!" said items were tossed to her next.

"Now I'm scared," Cloud said apprehensively.

"Shush!" Smiles hissed at her friend as she placed the candle on the table and lit it, "It has to be quiet for this to work."

"For what to work exactly?" Cat questioned.

"Drumroll, please!" Smiles shouted cheekily, ignoring her friend; a drum then rolled past the hosts before crashing on the other side of the stage, but to her credit Smiles didn't falter, "It's a start."

"It's something I have to file with the insurance company," Cloud grumbled only to be shushed by Smiles once again.

"Here it goes… Though I know I should be wary, still I venture someplace scary. Ghostly hauntings I turn loose! Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!"

Suddenly, dark and dramatic music began to play from seemingly nowhere. A sourceless wind began to whip everything around on stage. Cat and Cloud grabbed onto the nearest stationary object they could find as Smiles just stood calmly and perfectly still center stage. Then with no other warning the ghost they'd been trying to summon appeared on stage.

"Must all things used to summon a being or cast spell rhyme?" Cloud asked irritably as the ghost they'd been waiting on flew around the studio. Cat and Smiles shared a look before shrugging. Smiles with her work done went back to reading her script.

After watching Beetlejuice fly around for a few more moments Cloud then yelled, "Hey, Beetlejuice get down here! We don't have all night!" the ghost in question froze midair before flying down to the stage.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Nobody uses the B-word, and don't bend yourself out of shape sweetheart," Beetlejuice said. Cat looked between the ghost and her cousin fearfully. Cloud was surrounded by a dark aura, but the ghost didn't seem to notice or care.

"Why doesn't anyone call you by your real name?" Cat asked quickly hoping to stop a fight.

"It's because his name can be used to get rid of him as well as summon him," Smiles answered her friend's question before throwing a pointed glare at Beetlejuice, "So, don't forget that Bugmilk."

"Bugmilk?" Beetlejuice asked, offended. Cloud facepalmed.

"Can't say the B-word, so I made up one on my own!" Smiles retorted.

"I can tell," Cloud deadpanned.

"Now everybody be quiet! I have to study these lines!" Smiles said quickly returning to her script before blurting out, "DON'T ANSWER IT!"

"I'm seriously wondering how Smiles convinced me to allow him on the show," Cloud muttered darkly as she glared at Beetlejuice. Cat gulped fearing for the ghost's life… well afterlife. Smiles didn't notice anything being so engrossed in her script.

"Hey now, I thought we were friends," Beetlejuice said with a hurt look.

Cloud scoffed, "I never said we were, and if it were up to me then you wouldn't be here at all," the host leveled and icy glare at the ghost.

"I'd be careful if I were you Juice, or she will kill you," Cat said. Beetlejuice looked at the girl curiously, as if she'd gained another eye or head.

"It's physically impossible to kill a ghost, babe. Especially the ghost with the most," Beetlejuice said confidently, "See we're already dead, nature won't allow it," sudden laughter had everyone focused on Cloud, "What? What's so funny? Did I miss something?" the ghost asked.

Cloud shook her head, "No, but you see here… nature's rules don't apply, so I could very well kill you. And even if they did apply, I'd find a way to kill you, or at the very least send you so far into the afterlife you won't make it back for a long, long time," the author's voice had gotten very dark towards the end of her speech. Still, even after hearing this Beetlejuice didn't even look remotely concerned. Cat turned her attention to the clock.

"Uh… Cloud, don't we need to ask him questions?" Cat asked her cousin. Cloud glanced at her cousin, let out an annoyed huff and turned back to the ghost.

"She's right unfortunately," Cloud sighed before grinning evilly, "So, Bugmilk," Beetlejuice growled at the name, "What's it like being a ghost? I'm sure many of our watchers and readers have all wondered that at some point," Cloud finished.

"Well, it does take some getting used to. 'Cause here you are, on top of the world… next thing you know you're sitting in a waiting room, waiting for Ms. -Boring-to-Literal-Death to hear your case. I'll tell ya now, it ain't fun!" Beetlejuice said. Cloud shared a look with her cousin before they turned their attention back to the ghost.

"Okay then," Cat began, "So, umm… How did you die exactly?"

'Through the fire we go! One for all, all for one! As we fight for what is right!" Smiles sang.

"Uh, what's she doing?" Beetlejuice questioned.

"Rehearsing for a show," Cloud answered bluntly, "Now answer the question."

"To tell you the truth… I'm not sure," Beetlejuice answered with a shrug, "I was alive during the black plague and the awful mess that was 80's fashion. So you be the judge."

"And through the darkest night! We'll battle side by side! Into the jaws of death, onward we will ride!" Smiles sang out bringing sweatdrops to her co-hosts.

Cat rolled her eyes and nudged her friend's shoulder, "Um, Smiles. It's time for your segment."

Smiles looked up at her fellow host distractedly, "Oh, right," she reached behind her chair and pulled out an index card that she handed to Cloud, "By the way Cloudy, I need you to take over the segment for me."

"Wait, what?!" Cloud questioned before glaring at her friend, "I told you not to call me that!"

"Whatever, just take over for me kay," Smiles said.

"No, not okay! What the heck am I supposed to do?" Cloud asked angrily.

"You'll be fine as long as you follow the notecard word for word," Smiles said. With that the host turned back to her script. Cloud sighed before reading the notecard.

"Are you insane?! We don't have insurance for this!" Cloud screamed at her co-host.

Smiles was still reading, "Anyone can get into the cottage. But once in, you can't leave," the girl looked up, "I got new insurance," with that Smiles returned to her script.

"Don't know if I should really trust that statement," Cloud said before groaning and reading the notecard allowed, "It's time for a segment we like to call, Torture the Fool," the girl paused as the segement's logo appeared on screen then disappeared, "For this segment, we've dug deep into the Beetlejuice fandom to find out the ghost in question's worst fears, and we've discovered that his number one fear is… a sandworm!"

"WHAT?!" Beetlejuice screamed in terror.

"Bring it in boys!" Cloud shouted ignoring the terrified ghost. A giant sandworm then appeared from the ceiling, swallowing a screaming Beetlejuice whole before it disappeared.

"...Wow," Cat said after a long pause of silence, "Smiles is doing a really good job with her segment."

"I'll say," Cloud muttered before tossing away the card, "Moving on, our next guest is Roxas."

After a loud round of applause and cheers the Nobody came on stage; in fact a couple of girl in the audience outright fainted.

"Oooookaaay then," Cloud said while sweatdropping. Smiles looked up from her script.

"So, why exactly are you a Nobody?" the author asked setting down her script for a moment. Cloud blinked.

"Why such a personal question?" Cat asked her friend.

"Is it really so personal?" Smiles asked, getting a so-so hand gesture from Cloud.

"Well, that's because I don't have a heart," the blond replied.

"So… you're heartless?" Smiles asked.

"I don't know if you intentionally made that pun but…" Cloud said underbreath.

Roxas nodded in response to Smiles's question, "Yeah, I literally have no heart," the teen said.

"Then how are you alive?" brunette host asked as she picked up her script again.

"Well, Nobodies don't need hearts to survive. We're born when someone with a strong heart is consumed by the Heartless, though only some of us look human. You could say we're kind of like shadows of our original selfs," Roxas explained, "My original self is Sora."

"Well… my brain hurts now," Smiles said, "Just go back to whatever you were doing, and I'll get back to my script. The other three on stage sweatdropped.

"So… Roxas, this is probably going to be a painful question, but what was it like to find out that you weren't supposed to exist?" Cloud asked, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"It was… painful," the blond replied, "Mostly because my friends; Hayner, Pence and Olette didn't remember me. Not that they even existed in the first place… I mean they did, but not in the world I lived in; it was created by DiZ after all."

"Harsh," Smiles commented before starting to sing, "She's a mean and low down hateful witchy woman. She's a venomous hungryl slick cold blooded snake!"

"Let's move on before we figure out who she's singing about. Thank for being here today Roxas, and I'm glad things turned out the way they did in Kingdom Hearts 3," Cloud said with a smile as Roxas left the stage, "And now here is the Pumpkin King himself, Jack Skellington!"

Said skeleton walked onto the stage an angry look on his face, "I believe you took something that belongs to the people of Halloween Town," Cat and Cloud looked at each other completely confused.

"The song!" Jack explained.

"She can turn into a beauty queen, with long black hair down to her toes! Or an old and wrinkled ugly crone. With a long pointed, wart covered nose!" Smiles sang.

Cloud and Cat threw Jack a questioning look as Cat spoke, "That song?"

"No! The theme song you used in your opening!" Jack huffed.

"Oh, that song. Are you sure it belongs to you, and not Tim Burton or Disney?" Cat asked the skeleton.

"Yes I'm sure. They may have written it, but we sang it," Jack said.

"In our defense we used it for a lot of reasons," Cloud began, "One, it's Halloween and that song is perfect for the season. Two, it's catchy; I mean who doesn't like a catchy song. Plus it was used in honor of you and the people of Halloween town," Jack didn't look convinced.

"Smiles, help us out over here," Cat pleaded with the other host.

Smiles stomped her foot and shouted desperately, "SOMETHING MUST BE DONE!"

"You're absolutely right, something must be done about this," the Pumpkin King said. Smiles sent the skeleton a weird look.

"What are you talking about?" the Fluttershy cosplayer asked.

"You just agreed with me about you and those other two stealing the song from the people of Halloween Town!" the skeleton replied.

"When did that happen?" the brunette asked.

"Not even a minute ago!" Jack said exasperated.

"Oh, that," Smiles hummed, "I was reading from a script. That's one of my lines," the girl explained, "And we didn't steal it, we borrowed it. But if you have a complaint, you can tak it up with our manager."

"Manager?" Jack asked.

"We have a manager?" Cat questioned her cousin who shrugged.

"Yes we do. JULIO!" Smiles shouted. After doing so a large, muscular and hulking man appeared behind Smiles. He made the usually short girl look pint-sized in comparison; he even dwarfed the Pumpkin King himself. Jack backed away clearly on edge, while Cat and Cloud stepped back themself in an attempt to find the man's face.

Smiles grinned up sweetly at the manager, "Julio, this is Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King. He has a few complaints on how we're running our show. Could you take him back stage and explain some things to him?"

Julio nodded as he stomped his way over to Jack, whereupon he grabbed the skeleton by the neck bone and growled, "Julio talk to skeleton man now," and promptly dragged a frightened looking Jack off-stage.

As the audience, along with Cloud and Cat, watched in shock and confusion, Smiles beamed and gestured towards where Julio had dragged Jack off to, "Jack Skellington, ladies and gentlemen! Now, as I return to my script, Cloud will introduce you to our next guest!"

"You know I kinda feel sorry for Jack," Cloud said, "Plus I had some questions for him; like how tall is he, and things of that nature. Also I had such a hard time holding back the puns."

"Puns?" Cat questioned her cousin, "But you hate puns."

"Hated puns… then I was corrupted by a certain sans-ational skeleton," Cloud commented.

"Heh, good one kid," a new voice caught everyone's attention to a short skeleton wearing a blue hoodie, basketball shorts and pink slippers.

"Thought you'd appreciate that one Sans, but… uh, I don't have you slotted until a later episode so whatcha doing here?" Cloud asked.

"Took a shortcut and wound up here," Sans replied, "I'll get out of your hair, though."

"You're not in my hair, but I appreciate the scent-iment," Cloud said with a smirk.

Sans chuckled, "Nice, anyways catch ya later kid."

"See ya, Sans," Cloud returned waving as the Skeleton headed off-stage to a dead end, but after a few minutes he didn't reappear.

"That way's a dead end right?" Cat asked.

"It's even deader now, but yes it is," Cloud answered her cousin.

"Uh… anyways so… why hasn't he come back yet?"

Cloud hummed, "He took a shortcut, so he's probably back at his house by now."

"I like him," Sarah commented offhandedly, eyes still on her script.

"Why?" Cloud questioned her friend.

"He brought you to the dark side," Smiles grinned. Cloud rolled her eyes but smiled. Cat looked between her cousin and friend before sighing.

"Anyways, now we can move on to our next actually scheduled guest," Cloud gestured backstage, "And now here is…"

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" a red-head stepped onstage only to be assaulted by fangirl screams and applause.

"Really Axel?" Cloud asked with a raised eyebrow. The red head just grinned before going to one of the couches and lying down.

"So, what exactly am I here for?" Axel asked.

Cloud raised an eyebrow at the man, "Didn't you get the memo?"

"Memo… memo…" Axel hummed.

"The memo I sent you three days ago?" Cloud said in an exasperated tone.

"Oh, was that what that was? I thought it was junk mail, so I burned it," Axel explained. Cloud anime fell.

"Who has OCD now?" Smiles asked loudly. Axel glanced at said host.

"Is she okay?" the Nobody asked. Cloud and Cat nodded in unison.

"Yeah she's fine, just fine; in fact this is the most sane thing she's done," Cat said, "Anyways, Axel what made you decide to use chakrams as weapons?"

"Well, I'm used to fighting with dual weapons; I used something similar to chakrams growing up. They also help to control my powers, and I mean they're cool weapons right?" Axel asked.

"You're not wrong," Cloud admitted, "Ah, another painful question; one you don't have to answer, but what was it like when Roxas left Organization 13?" Cloud asked. Before Axel could respond he was cut off by the Fluttershy cosplayer.

"I know it's a mess. Maybe it's time to clean it up."

"Uh…" Axel started.

"Just try to ignore her," Cat suggested. Cloud nodded in agreement with her cousin while sweatdropping.

"Well… it was hard, for me at least. I mean I lost my only friend; the one who made me feel like I had a heart. Then I met Sora and he made me feel the same way. But that makes sense now because he was Roxas's true self," the red head answered.

"I understand… I guess, or I can at least grasp what you're trying to say," Cloud hummed, "So, another upsetting question; what was it like… to fade into nothingness I mean."

"It wasn't terrifying… it was actually calming in a strange way. It felt pretty good helping Sora get into the World the Never Was," the Nobody replied, "I mean… I came back."

Cloud nodded, "And got a Keyblade to boot; gotta be honest though I kinda miss the chakrams."

"Not gonna lie, I miss them too," Axel said.

"Thanks for coming Axel, or uh… should I call you Lea? Kind of late to ask but…" Cloud said.

"Kind of given up trying to convince the others to call me Lea, so call me whatever," the red head replied.

"Well, if you're sure," Cloud hummed, "Anyways, thanks for coming; it was great having you here. Now, here is our next guest Riku!"

"Uh… Axel, you know you can leave right?" Cat asked the Nobody.

"I'm fine here. Things seem like they're pretty interesting," Axel said. Suddenly, creepy laughter filled the room.

"Um… what's happening?" Cloud asked looking around getting shrugs from the stagehands. Axel sent the host a curious look.

"You mean you don't know?" the red head asked. Cloud shook her head as the laughter echoed around the stage again. The Jyugo cosplayer stiffened as realization washed over her causing Cat to back away from her. Cloud readied her short sword. Mist filled the room with a silhouette of a person inside.

"Whoa, creepy," Axel commented. Cat nodded in agreement, while Smiles was completely oblivious as she continued reading her script.

"Now, what do we do? He's tracking mud all over my floor."

"Should I be concerned?" a voice asked as the mist cleared.

"For her no, for yourself yes," Cloud finished in a falsely bright tone.

"Kufufu, well then, shall we see if the Skylark's training has improved your fighting skills?" the person formerly hidden in the mist asked. Cloud grinned ferally before beginning to exchange blows with the stranger. Cat back away from her cousin even more as a dark aura surrounded Cloud.

"Oya, it seems like the Skylark not only trained you but gave you his temperament too," the stranger taunted the host he was fighting.

"Trained me yes, gave me his temperament no," Cloud responded, "And would you stop calling him that?"

"Calling who what now?" Smiles asked suddenly. Cat jumped slightly at the sound of her other co-host's voice before shrugging.

"Calling Hibari, Skylark. I mean yeah that's what Hibari means, but still," Cloud said in reply to her friend. The Fluttershy cosplayer sent her friend a funny look.

"Seriously? That's your big issue?" Smiles asked. The Jyugo cosplayer nodded in reply.

"So, did you finally finish reading the script?" Cat asked. Smiles nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna reread it so I can have it completely memorized," the Fluttershy cosplayer said while everyone else sweatdropped in response.

"You're really gonna reread that?" Cloud asked; Smiles nodded happily, "Great, just great," the Jyugo cosplayer said with a sigh. Smiles looked slightly offended, but took a look at the uninvited guest.

"But that can wait for the moment. Who's this?" the girl asked.

"This is Rokudo Mukuro, as it's be in America, Mukuro Rokudo. The Mist Guardian of the Tenth Generation Vongola Family, and escapee from the most secure prison in the world, The Vindice… though maybe Nanba is more secure?" Cloud tacked the last bit on as an afterthought.

"So he's a convict?" Axel asked.

"Kufufu, I don't like to be grouped with those people," Mukuro said.

"Excuse me for not caring," Cloud sent back with a smirk.

"Um… I don't like where this is headed," Cat said. Suddenly, the kanji symbol in Mukuro's right eye changed to 'one'. To most people the studio suddenly became very hot, then geysers of fire broke through the floor. Smiles and Cat screamed, while Axel merely reclined back on the couch. Cloud didn't react at all, even when a pillar of fire seemed to engulf her.

"Nice try, but you have to do better than those paltry illusions," Cloud taunted from her place within the fire geyser.

"That wasn't real?!" Cat and Smiles questioned in unity.

"Oya, well I suppose a different tactic is required," Mukuro said glaring at Cloud.

"So long as you don't destroy the studio I'm good," the Jyugo cosplayer said. The kanji symbol within Mukuro eye changed again, this time to 'four'. An indigo flame danced from his eye.

"Ah, the path of Asura. Well then, let's go!" Cloud shouted as she reengaged the uninvited guest. The two exchange blow after blow before they finally broke apart. Both were smirking at the other, and panting slightly.

"Kufufu, you're better than you used to be," the Mist Guardian said.

"Good to hear," the Jyugo cosplayer said in response, "Now, I might let you stay as long as you promise not to destroy this studio or possess anyone. Do I have your word Mukuro?"

"Kufufu, it might be fun to stay here a while, so I suppose you have my word," Mukuro replied. With that both Cloud and Mukuro stowed away their weapons and sat on opposite sides of the stage.

"Umm… what did I just witness?" Smiles asked look between the two who had just fought.

"That… that was an old rivalry," Cloud answered, "Well, not that old, but still… a rivalry. Now where were we?"

"You were inviting that Riku kid right?" Axel responded.

"Ah, yeah that sounds about right. Thanks Axel," the Jyugo cosplayer said, "Now, please welcome Riku!" the boy announced then walked on stage, "Hey, thanks for coming Riku."

"Thanks for having me," the silverette said. He then noticed the other two guests.

"Well, I know, you know Axel so I just have to introduce the guy with blue hair. He's called Rokudo Mukuro, and he's an escapee from the Vindice the scurest Mafia prison," Cloud explained.

"Wait Mafia?" Smiles questioned, "You mean this guy," she gestured to Mukuro, "is in the Mafia?"

"No, I'm only the Vongola's Mist Guardian because it will make it easier for me to possess him and take down the Mafia," Mukuro said in response.

"Mmhm, right," Cloud said disbelievingly, "Well, whatever your reasoning it still doesn't change the fact that you were a part of the Mafia. After all you killed the entirety of your original Family, the Estraneo's, plus Lanchia's Family. Still… you're not as bad as the Varia's Storm Guardian I suppose; how he hasn't broken any laws I'll never know."

"Do I even want to know what that means?" Cat asked in a concerned fashion.

Cloud shook her head, "No, you really don't," she replied before turning to Riku, "So, moving away from Mukuro, Riku what was it like to be stuck in Ansem's, the Heartless version's, form while you helped Sora?"

"It was weird… he'd used me in the past to help him gather the Seven Princesses of Heart, plus he kept trying to convince me to let the darkness in," Riku responded, "Still, I wouldn't do anything different if it meant helping my best friend out."

"How much time do we have left Cat?" Smiles asked. Cat shrugged before looking to the camera guy.

"Hey man, can you tell us how much time we've got?" Cat asked. The man glanced at his watch.

"Just enough time to get the last guest out here," the guy replied.

"Thanks Rick," Cloud said.

"His name is Rick?" Smiles asked getting a nod from her friend, "Oh, okay then. Hey, can I introduce the last guest? Can I,can I please?" Smiles asked pleadingly getting another nod from the Jyugo cosplayer, "Yay! Our last guest for the show today is Jack Skellington's nemesis, Oogie Boogie!"

Said bag of bugs then came on stage.

"Well, it's about time you got me up here," Oogie huffed in annoyance.

"Hey, we were put off track by the guy with the weird hairstyle," Cloud said smirking slightly while earning a glare from Mukuro.

"Oya, what was that?" Mukuro asked in a tone the would've scare most people.

The Jyugo cosplayer just quirked an eyebrow, "What? It's you're own fault for styling your hair like that."

"Fight, fight, fight!" Smiles chanted with a grin. Cat sighed at her friend's antics while Axel laughed. Rikue merely stood there looking extremely confused.

"Are you just going to ignore me?" Oogie Boogie asked angrily. No one answered making the bug infested back glare at the hosts. Mukuro and Cloud had each pulled their weapons out, and were swift to enter another battle. As they exchanged blows battle music began to play.

"Well, that's all the time we have today. We hope you enjoyed our Halloween Special," Cloud said not taking her eyes off her opponent.

"So, let us know what you thought of it with a review," Cat said happily.

"I'm CloudSkylark18," the Jyugo cosplayer said waving her free hand even as she blocked an attack from Mukuro.

"I'm Sat3nCat," the Krista cosplayer said with a smile.

"And I've got to get back to my script," the Fluttershy cosplayer said as she walked back over to where she'd left her script.

"Join us next time on Talk Show," Cat said.

"I was a fairy godmother before you were born!" Smiles read. Then the camera panned to Cloud and Mukuro before the screen turned black.

* * *

**Cloud: A not to all you reader's: this chapter may be subject to some changes. For those of you that read the original on SmilesThroughFandoms account, you may remember that I originally cosplayed as Arya from the Inheritance Cycle but I changed it when I redid this chapter. The others might change some things, and if they do I'll be repairing this Special Chapter. But until then I hope you all enjoy this.**


End file.
